


Gremlins in Storybrooke

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chaos, Christmas Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills and Emma Swan are Henry Mills's Parents, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gremlins, Henry's being a little twerp in this so beware, Humor, Magic, Magic child, Mogwai, Original Character(s), Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time), Swan-Mills Family Fluff (Once Upon a Time), haha this is chaos, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: With only a few days until Christmas, Emma Swan-Mills is on the hunt to find her wife, Regina the perfect gift for Christmas. One unlike any other. Her wish is granted when she wanders into Gold's pawnshop where she finds an adorable little critter called a Mogwai. Thinking her wife would love it, Emma strikes a deal with Mr. Gold for the creature. Gold hands the creature over with three warnings; keep him away from bright lights, do not get him wet and lastly, do not to feed him after midnight. Well, that sounds easy enough. How hard could it be, right?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Henry Mills/Violet, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this fic is based on the film Gremlins. It's sort of like a crossover, I suppose? Basically Gizmo is given to Regina from Emma. There are some things I left out and some things I added. I made it pretty heavy with the Christmas spirit. This was also meant to be a one-shot but expanded into five chaps so it's sort of still written that way. 
> 
> I do not believe that you need to have seen the film to follow this fic but if you haven't seen it, please do. Gizmo is so cute. 
> 
> Speaking of Giz, I changed a bit about him. Since he is in a magical town, he is more self-aware and can speak more. I also believe that he was limited in the move due to the special effects of that time (which were great! dont get me wrong) but that's just my opinion.
> 
> Final thoughts: There is a bit of violence and a smidge of mayhem. Regina and Emma also have a daughter who is four (with a pretty advance vocab). I wasnt specific about the time frame of when this takes place because I felt it was better that way.
> 
> This was just written for fun since this is one of my favorite films to watch around Christmas.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy sorry for mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some things about the gremlins in this and my Emma uses petnames lol sorry. Enjoy! :)

Gremlins

One:

Emma walked the streets browsing the shops in search of something... anything that her wife would like. She's searched jewelry stores, boutiques and floral shops but nothing, in particular, jumped out at her. She had already helped the kids purchase her a necklace so whatever she got her for a personal gift had to be something quite original. Christmas was in three days so she had very limited time. 

Her search brought her to Gold's Pawnshop. She didn't exactly trust him but perhaps she would find something there. She slipped inside and the little bell above the door announced her arrival.

She always thought the shop was much larger inside than it appeared outside. She found no one at the front counter so she decided to browse. She came across some very strange and unusual things as expected. Some, her wife would be interested in and some she will not. She found a candelabra and wondered if Regina would like it. A voice from behind her caused her to jump and she almost dropped the item in her hand.

"Careful, dearie. you break it, you buy it."

Emma turned around to find none other than Rumplestiltskin standing there in a sharp suit and dark red tie. He gave her a smile that was more predatory than friendly. 

"Uh...." Emma said as she stepped back. "Hi."

"Hello, Sheriff, how may I help you?" 

Emma realized that she could use some help. "Uh, yeah, my wife... I'm looking for something for her. I don't want to go with jewelry or clothes. My kids are doing that. I want something...."

"Unique?" The man finished for her. Emma nodded.

"Totally."

The man smiled. "I have just the thing..." he waved her along and turned on his heel. He began leading her to the counter. Emma followed him and he stepped behind it. "How about this?" He said presenting a silver hand mirror to her. 

She looked at it. It appeared to be handcrafted and vintage. Regina did have a thing for mirrors so she might like it. "Nice."

"Not only will she be able to admire her beauty but has an affinity for mirror magic, does she not?"

"Yeah, she'll be able to keep an eye on our kids with that so yeah, she'll like it."

The man chuckled. "So, shall I pack this up?"

Emma nodded. "Sure... how much do I owe you?" She asked fishing her wallet out of her pocket but then she caught sight of something else. It was a small, wooden, square box, crafted delicately with ancient words carved into. Perhaps Regina would like to put her makeup or jewelry in. "How much is that?"

"This?" The man asked, placing a hand on the box. "You don't want this." 

Emma raised a brow. "What? Is it haunted or something?" She snarked.

"Well, not exactly." The man explained. "It's... let me show you." He pulled the box toward himself and slowly opened it. Emma peered in and what she saw surprised her. It was a little face. Brown and white and furry with a little white patch over one of its eyes and one of its large pointed ears. It had big brown eyes and pushed in face. It was absolutely adorable. 

"What is that?" She asked with a broad smile. It's appearance and something else about it filled her with so much joy. "Where did you get it?"

"A mogwai. I obtained it from a man who couldn't come up with the rent he owed me for his shop. I took this instead." The man answered. "They are ancient creatures... magical, although it appears harmless it can cause great destruction."

Emma scoffed. "How? By breaking our hearts with its cuteness?" She asked. Regina might like this. "How much?"

"It's not for sale." He said shutting the box. 

Emma looked unfazed. "Everything is for sale. Seriously, how much? Take it easy because I have two kids."

The man smirked. "A strand of your hair and a strand of your wife's."

Emma made a face. "What?"

"This creature is priceless and consider that insurance." He said dryly. "Besides, I used the true love potion I made from your parents' hair. Never know when I might need to make another." He waved his hands vaguely. "You and the queen have proven your true love with that baby you made. I need that sort of power. Also, a strand of hair from the savior...." he grinned. "So much power."

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you need insurance for?"

He hummed. "Have you ever seen a mogwai in a store, Mrs. Swan-Mills?"

Emma furrowed her brow. That's because she spent the first twenty-eight years of her life in a world without magic. "Well, no."

"You see, this little one here is an anomaly. His kind is usually horrible little things... gremlins if you will but this little fella... hasn't a gremlin-like bone in his body. He's loyal to his owner and will bring them great joy and companionship."

"So he's a good guy who might steal my wife. Got it." Emma muttered. "So, are you going to sell him to me or not?"

"I'm not one to pass up a good deal. So yeah, I will sell him to you." Gold said. "Do we have a deal though?"

Emma nodded. "Its a deal?"

The man smiled maliciously. "Still want the mirror?"

"Well, duh!" Emma grumbled. "Regina would like the mirror, too."

"Sheriff Swan-Mills, there are some things you need to know about him..." 

Emma nodded. "okay?"

"One: Don't let any light get on him. Two: don't ever feed him after midnight... and this may be the most important of all.... do not... under any circumstances.... get any water on him."

Emma raised a brow. "What? How would we bathe him?"

"He's a magical creature, do you honestly think he would need a bath?" 

He had a point. Emma nodded. "Fair enough. Okay. No light, water or food after midnight. Got it."

Mr. Gold nodded. "Very good." He slid her items across the table to her. 

"Regina and I will come by after the holiday and give you those strands of hair." She told him before turning to leave. "Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas." The man responded then waved her off. Emma nodded and headed out of the shop. She walked over to her bug a bit more confident in her Christmas abilities then headed for home.

When she arrived, she hopped out of her yellow bug and made her way to the house that was decorated in very subtle decorations such as flickering lights and a black reef hung on the door with a red bow. She jogged up the porch steps and let herself in. 

"Baby, I'm home!" She called down the hallway. She left Regina's other gift in the car and she planned to wrap it later but this one, she couldn't hide.

"We're in the kitchen, Mommy!" Their daughter called back. That's where that delicious smell was coming from. She headed for the kitchen. She walked passed the staircase that was decorated in black and gold garland with white lights. When she stepped into the kitchen, she smiled at what she found.

Their children were sitting at the kitchen island decorating Christmas shaped cookies while Regina stood there and supervised. 

"You guys better make me a blue reindeer with snowflake sprinkles." Emma declared as she walked into the kitchen. Regina looked up and smiled at her. 

"Hey!" She said happily. Emma was so pleased that after all this time, this woman was still so excited to see her when she came home. 

"Hey, honey." She greeted as she walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Gross." Their son groaned. 

"Oh?" Emma asked glancing at him. She then turned back to Regina, wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her flush against her. She then kissed her long and deep, receiving a groan from their eldest child and a giggle from their youngest. 

"You guys are so gross." The boy said as their mothers broke apart. 

Emma gave her son a look. "You literally grew up in fairytale town surrounded by true love couples everywhere you turn.... one of your mothers and your sister are products of true love... yet... love makes you sick?"

"Love doesn't make me sick. You two all over each other makes me sick. We get it!" He said with a sarcastic flair of his hands. "You two are in love. Now get a room and a life."

Regina snorted at their very moody son while Emma looked unimpressed by his sassiness. "Don't write a check your ass can't cash, Henry."

Henry scoffed. "I'm just saying what everyone is thinking. Can't you get a lip rash from kissing too much?" 

Regina furrowed her brow. "What?"

"I told him that when he first started dating Violet," Emma explained. 

"And he still believes that?" Regina whispered.

Emma snorted. "Yeah. I guess." She turned back to their son. "Yeah but not if you're married."

Henry made a face and went to inquire more but his little sister cut him off. "What's that mommy?" She said pointing to the old wooden box Emma had set at the end of the table.

Regina looked down and caught sight of it for the first time. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Yeah!" The child squealed.

"This..." Emma said placing a hand on the box. "...Is a gift for Mama."

"But what is it?" The little girl inquired further. Emma could tell that she was bursting with curiosity and anticipation.

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Nosey."

The child smiled up at her. She looked so much like Regina but she had gotten a few things from Emma such as her dimples and eye shape. Her hair color was a dark, almost golden blonde and her eyes were a light hazel. Emma felt that she was a wonderful combination of both her parents. "Secretive." The child said with a giggle.

"We probably don't want to know," Henry grumbled. "Just like I don't want to know why they have a pole in their bedroom."

"Because it's our bedroom." Emma pointed out.

"And they have it so we can all play firefighters. You don't even know, Henry!" Their four year old told her brother.

"What she said," Emma said in agreement. 

Henry rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Emma smiled. "Anyway..." She turned to Regina. "I got you something and I think you'll enjoy it."

Regina looked intrigued. "Okay so give it to me."

"Come, I'll show you." She took Regina's hand and started leading her out of the kitchen. They headed to the living room that was done up with garland with black and red bows and a matching reef above the fireplace. Off in the corner was a Christmas tree done up with silver, gold and black decorations. A crystal star sat on top. The fire provided enough light as well as the lights on the tree so Emma sat Regina down in the armchair by the fireplace then went to dim the lights. The kids had followed them and plopped onto the couch across from their brunette mother. 

Emma walked back over and sat the box down on the coffee table. Runa reached out a hand and Emma swatted it away. The little girl gave her a pout that made her look way too much like her other mother and it was terrifying. 

Emma squatted down next to the table. She looked up at her wife whose lovely dark eyes were studying the box. "Ready baby?" She asked gently. 

Regina scooted to the edge of the seat and waited with anticipation. "Yes."

Emma grinned and lifted the lid of the box. Nothing happened at first so Regina, Henry, and Runa peered in to get a better look at the box's contents but before they got too close a pair of little hands grabbed onto the side. Emma noticed that the hand had fur but the fingers did not. Also, what animals have hands? Regina gasped as the little furry face slowly rose out of the box and revealed itself. 

"Oh, my god. What is that?" The woman asked with a smile. Emma knew that the woman loved it by that reaction alone. She mentally patted herself on the back. 

"It's a mogwai," Emma answered. 

"A what?" Henry asked.

"A mogwai," Emma repeated. 

"What's that?" Runa asked. 

"A gremlin," Regina answered. 

Emma nodded. "You've seen one before?" 

Regina shook her head. "I've heard of them but usually they aren't very nice.... this one seems so sweet though."

As if on cue the little mogwai blinked his eyes and let out a little high pitched sound. Regina's eyes grew two sizes and Emma could see her falling in love. 

"He's a cool guy," Emma told her. "He kept me company the entire ride home." 

Regina chuckled. The creature smiled up at her and that was when she reached into the box and picked him up. He let out a happy little sound when she held him to her chest. He snuggled closer to her. "Oh my, aren't you adorable."

Runa hopped up from the couch and made her way over so that she could get a better look at him. "He's cute, Mommy." She told Emma. "Mama likes him and so do I. Can I pet him?"

"Gently. he's tiny." Regina warned her. 

Runa nodded and began gently stroking the animal's head. She giggled when the animal let out another sound. Emma looked at Henry. "Hey, come meet your new brother."

Henry made a face. "I'm good. I don't even know what that is. So, you mean to tell me that you can get mom one of those... but Runa and I can't have a dog?"

"He's better than a dog," Runa said with a giggle as she continued to stroke the fuzzy animal in Regina's arms. 

"Not helping, Runa," Henry said with a roll of his eyes. The little girl made a face then looked up at Regina who simply shrugged. 

"This is your mother's pet." Emma pointed out. "But I--"

Regina placed a hand on Emma's arm. "Emma, maybe we should talk about the dog... just talk..."

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and she knew. She knew that she was going to lose that debate and she might as well hide all her boots because they were getting a damn dog. "Yeah but in the meantime... what do you think of this guy?" 

"He's very cute," Regina answered. "Does he have a name?" 

"He will when you give him one," Emma said. Regina smiled.

"Okay, so... names, anyone?" The queen asked into the room.

"Prince fluffy!" Runa said with a giggle. The little creature in Regina's arms made a little squeak and shook his head. 

Emma hummed. "I concur, buddy."

"Trouble? Rascal? Cuddles?!" Runa listed off and the little creature rejected each one with a little high pitched, 'Nah-uh'. Runa crossed her arms over her chest and poked out her bottom lip. "You're picky."

"Not picky, dear," Regina said massaging one of his bat sized ears. "He just knows what he wants." 

"Uh-huh!" The mogwai agreed. Regina smiled at him and tapped his nose. 

"Henry, want in on naming this little ball of fur?"

The mogwai looked at Henry and smiled. "Henry!" It parroted and waved its little hand at him. His parents saw a smile spread across the kid's face before it quickly vanished and was replaced with his usual too cool demeanor. 

The teen shrugged. "I don't know. Gizmo?"

Regina smiled and so did Emma. They looked down at the creature and he nodded. "Gizmo!" The little thing repeated happily. "Gizmo!"

"Gizmo it is." Regina chuckled. She tickled its yummy and he made a sound akin to a laugh. "Oh, honey, you are so sweet."

"Gizmo!" The animal cheered and Regina laughed. Emma noted that her wife did not seem alarmed that he was speaking but then again, this woman speaks to animals all the time but what the heck? 

She'll bring it up later. Emma moved closer to Regina and looked up at her. "So, how'd I do, baby?"

Regina looked up at her and placed a hand on Emma's cheek before leaning in and pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. Emma hummed and leaned closer for more. A groan of 'yuck. Come on." Made them pull apart. 

"Henry, shut up," Emma grumbled causing Regina to snort. The teen huffed and slumped back in his seat. 

"Grumpy," Gizmo noted. 

Regina laughed. "Oh, he is."

"You'll be grumpy too, Gizmo. Just give it some time." Henry muttered.

"Uh, what's that supposed to mean?" Emma muttered.

"Nothing?" Henry sighed and rolled his eyes. "When's dinner?"

"Soon," Regina answered. 

"If you're so grown, Henry, why don't you just make your own dinner?" Emma threw at him.

"Because mom already cooked." Henry sassed back.

Emma merely scowled and the women beside her chuckled. "Well, my love, you did ask."

Emma huffed out a laugh and rubbed the back of her neck as she turned to Regina. "You know we could be traveling the world, right now."

"Oh hush, Mrs. Swan-Mills. You love being a mommy as much as I do." 

Emma couldn't help but smile because she was absolutely right. She thought her family was so beautiful and she was so happy to have them. "You're right. And now we're expanding with this little fella." She said rubbing his head. 

Gizmo was eating up the attention of his new family and Emma knew that he would fit right in. 

Regina looked at Emma and Emma's smile grew. "What's up?"

"Tell me more about him? I'm sure you asked the appropriate questions?"

"Oh yeah!" Emma gasped. "No bright light, it hurts him. Like this is fine but nothing brighter. Don't feed him after midnight and lastly, don't get him wet."

"What happens if you feed him after midnight?" Henry asked, appearing curious. 

"I don't know but Gold said it would be bad. So.... just don't do it." Emma answered. "Maybe it will hurt him or make him sick."

Regina nodded. "Okay, no bright lights, water or food after midnight."

"You got it, baby." Emma grinned and rubbed her thigh. 

"Baby." Gizmo parroted and Regina and Emma laughed. 

"No, that's mama," Runa told him. She placed a hand on Emma's hand. "This is Mommy." 

"Or Mom and Ma. Keep it simple." Henry cut in. Runa shot her big brother a look. 

"Mama," Gizmo said looking up at Regina. He then looked at Emma. "Emma!"

Emma chuckled. "Yeah. Cool. I'll take it."

He made a sound akin to a happy little whistle and smiled again.

"I'm Runa." The little girl introduced herself. "Or Ru."

"Ru!" Gizmo mimicked. 

The little girl smiled. "He's amazing."

"Well, Giz, welcome to the family," Emma said patting him on the head. The animal cooed and his ears moved. 

He smiled at her and she returned it.

* * *

Gizmo easily settled in. He ate dinner with them. Regina fed him mostly vegetables and bread. He seemed content with that and gobbled it down with a cute little 'mmm-mmm'. That made the family laugh. Then he was given a cookie for dessert and that he really liked so he was given another. He retired to the living room with them, where they all sat around the television and watched a movie.

Emma had her arm draped across Regina's shoulder while Runa laid her head in her brunette mother's lap. Gizmo sat on Emma's. He was fine as long as he could see Regina. He had already become quite attached to her in the short time they've known each other.

"Mama." He said and when Regina looked at him, he smiled at her. Emma stroked his fur to comfort him. 

"That thing is weird looking but cute at the same time," Henry said. Gizmo looked at him with a tilt of his head. "Perhaps more cute than anything."

"He's pretty soft," Emma told him. "Wanna hold him?"

Henry shook his head. "Nah. I'm good"

"Suit yourself," Emma said with a shrug.

Eventually, Gizmo sat down in Emma's lap. He leaned against her stomach and looked at the movie. He watched the green idiot's actions on screen with wide eyes. His ears twitched every time Regina would chuckle or Runa would giggle. He appeared very curious about the character. "That's the Grinch." She explained to him. "He's naughty."

Gizmo looked up at her then looked at the television. "Naugh-ty."

"Yes," Emma said. "But you are a good boy."

"Good boy."

"Yes..." Regina cooed tickling under his chin. "You are." Emma snorted and Regina looked up. "What?"

"I'm getting jealous," Emma said with a small smile. "Tell me I'm a good girl."

"Emma good girl." Said the mogwai. Regina laughed. 

"Well, the good boy told you."

Emma laughed and petted his head. "Thank you, buddy."

"Buddy." He parroted. 

Emma smiled. "Yeah. Man, you're a good boy."

The animal smiled and turned back to the movie. Emma and Regina shared a smile before sharing a quick kiss. They heard their son huff beside them. 

Emma broke the kiss for a moment. "Mind your business, Henry." She muttered before kissing Regina again. 

"I'm just saying we get it. You love each other." 

Emma made a face. "You don't kiss Violet?"

"I mean, I do but not as much as you kiss mom."

Emma raised a brow. "When you love someone you need to express it."

"Doesn't always have to be with kissing."

"I mean, true but we like kissing so what's the problem?" 

Henry rolled his eyes. "At least let my food digest first." 

Runa giggled and Emma groaned. "Not you too."

"She gets it." The boy grumbled.

"Grumpy Henry," Gizmo said. 

Emma snorted. "Yeah, he is, buddy. He is."

The creature stayed quiet for the rest of the film. He appeared to like it. When it came to an end Emma stretched before leaning back again. She grabbed the remote and turned the television off. "That's all folks."

"Awww..." Gizmo whined, his oversized ears turning downward as he frowned. 

"Oh no..." Regina said. "It's bedtime, sweetie. Aren't you sleepy?"

"Sleepy." He repeated with a nod. 

Regina smiled. "Okay. Let's go to bed."

Henry and Runa stood begrudgingly. Henry thought he was too grown-up for most things but he was never too grown up to kiss his mothers good night so he walked over and kissed Regina's cheek then kissed Emma's. 

Emma smiled. "Night. I love you."

"Love you guys." He said then patted Gizmo on the head. He then headed upstairs. Runa walked over to Regina and climbed into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. Regina chuckled then nuzzled her cheek and placed a kiss there making the child giggle. 

"It's bedtime time, Ru," Emma told her. 

The little girl nodded. "Carry me?"

"Sure," Emma said. She handed Gizmo to Regina then stood. She picked the little girl up and sat her on her hip. God, she was getting heavy. "Let's go. Pjs, teeth brushed then bed."

"Story?" Runa asked as Emma started carrying her out of the room. 

"Yeah," Emma muttered. "Once upon a time... there was a little girl named Runa Hope Swan-Mills who wouldn't go to bed so when she woke up on Christmas morning, she found that her mothers had given all her toys back to Santa. The end."

"That's not very nice." Runa huffed.

Emma shrugged. "Neither is trying to finesse me into letting you stay up later by claiming you want a story."

Runa poked out her bottom lip and rested her head on Emma's shoulder. She rubbed her daughter's back softly. 

"Emma...." Regina chuckled. 

Emma glanced over her shoulder and saw Regina putting Gizmo into the box. Emma stopped and waited as she put the fire out in the fireplace and the candles. She then walked back to pick up the box. Gizmo cooed and Regina started walking towards Emma. She then shut the box before turning the lights off in the living room. 

They headed upstairs and Regina headed into their bedroom while Emma helped their daughter through her nightly routine. She helped her change into her pajamas then tucked her in under her gingerbread blanket. She smiled up at Emma.

"Mommy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Is Mommy going to replace Henry and me with Gizmo?"

Emma snorted out a laugh and her daughter grinned. "If you don't go to sleep and he does... maybe."

Runa giggled. "Okay!"

"Okay." Emma chuckled and pushed her bangs aside before kissing her forehead. "Love you to the moon and back. Night, Runes."

"And I love you too, Princess," Regina said from the doorway. Emma glanced over and found Regina leaned up against the door frame. She was no longer holding the box that the little critter was in but she was in her pajamas.

"Love you, too, moms," Runa said happily. 

"Now, sleep!" Emma barked playfully causing the child to laugh. Then she shut her eyes. 

Emma stood up then and began making her way toward Regina. The dark-haired woman pushed off the door frame and stepped back out of the room. Emma stepped into the hallway and pulled Runa's door but didn't close it all the way. 

"How's Giz?" Emma asked.

"He's okay, adjusting to his new environment," Regina answered. 

Emma hummed as they walked to their bedroom. They stepped inside and found the little mogwai lying in their bed. Emma chuckled. 

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head. "Gina!"

"Emma, it's fine," Regina told her. "Look at how cute he is."

"He is cute but pets do not belong in the bed.

"I let you in the bed," Regina muttered before smacking Emma on the ass, eliciting a yelp from the sheriff. 

Emma laughed softly as she watched her wife walk over to the bed and climb in. "You know.... you two are going to be a problem." She mumbled as she pulled her sweater over her head, leaving herself in a tank top. She then pulled her pants off until she was in nothing but her snowflake boyshorts. 

She didn't bother to put on much else given that their house was pretty warm and besides if she got her way, she would get some cuddle time in with Regina which would definitely keep her warm. Gizmo was snuggled against Regina's chest when Emma finally climbed into bed. Emma didn't know how to tell him this but that was her spot.

"Alright, Gizmo," she said picking him up and putting him back into the box, ignoring Regina's protests. 

"That box is not a bed Emma," Regina argued. 

"Baby, I'll get him a bed tomorrow. Like a cat bed or something. Relax."

"He can't sleep in that box all night."

"Sure, he can. We'll leave it open so he can see you."

"Mama..." Gizmo said sadly and his big eyes locked on Regina. Regina looked at Emma. 

Emma merely slid down the bed and opened her arms for Regina to crawl into them. Even though she was mad at Emma for banishing Gizmo from their bed, she was not going to pass up a snuggle with Emma. It was cold out and Emma's arms were her favorite place in the entire world. Emma flicked her wrist turning off Regina's bedside lamp which was the only light in the room as to not hurt Gizmo. The room was bathed in total darkness.

Gizmo cooed sadly in the darkness. Emma sighed. "Just go to sleep, man. You'll see her in the morning then you can spend the whole day with her. Unfortunately, I have to go to work."

Regina snuggled closer to Emma as she laid her head on Emma's chest. Emma placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed her tight. 

"Goodnight, Emma," Regina whispered. 

"Night, baby," Emma whispered back. 

"Goodnight, Gizmo," Regina said.

"Night, night," Gizmo said back sadly, causing both women to laugh. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content ahead. idek how it happened. 
> 
> btw Giz speaks in a high pitched sort of voice. it's pretty cute. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes. Enjoy!

Two

Emma woke up bright and early the next morning and headed straight to the station but before she left she put Gizmo in bed with Regina. He immediately snuggled up to her. Regina allowed it as she slept a bit longer since she had taken some time off from the mayor's office to spend the holiday with their kids. Emma planned to take some time off but she was waiting for Christmas Eve. Regina was looking forward to sleeping in--curled up in Emma's arms. She hoped her wife was feeling the same. She was to see Emma tonight anyway at their daughter's winter pageant. Runa would be playing an elf and reindeer in her preschool play. Regina was excited to see this and so was Emma. Their daughter had no lines but the costume alone was enough to look forward to.

She managed to stay in bed for another hour before the little trolls that Emma had given her, knocked on her bedroom door demanding breakfast so she and Gizmo had to get moving. She got up and showered but when she came out of the shower she found Gizmo looking anxious. She looked around the room and confirmed that they were alone and no one could have frightened him. When she inquired about this, the creature told her in the way he could that he didn't want to be alone and it scared him. After that, Regina told him that she would try to not leave him alone often. He accepted this with a smile and soft, ' okay, mama.'

She found that Gizmo spoke as well as a toddler. He knew how to string words together to express himself but his vocabulary was limited. They understood each other and that was all that mattered. She grabbed him then they headed to the kitchen. Her children were waiting impatiently at the island. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to feed them. 

She and Gizmo had breakfast with them then the kids went outside to play in the fresh snow that had fallen overnight. Well, Runa went to play while Henry went to keep an eye on her. She spotted Violet out of the window and she knew that meant that they would be outside for a while. 

She took that time to head to her office and finish wrapping some more presents. She took Gizmo out and allowed him to wander around, forbidding him to go near the fireplace. He accepted that and went off exploring. She watched him waddling around, switching from walking on two legs and all fours. She found him to be a peculiar creature. She intended to read up on his kind some more when she had the time. 

She told Alexa to play her Christmas playlist. Christmas music began drifting through the Swan-Mills household. She hummed along to a few as she wrapped gifts. Gizmo has wandered over to her so she tied a ribbon around his neck that resembled a shiny bowtie. He seemed amused at Regina's chuckle. 

"You are so cute." She told him. He smiled. 

Regina smiled back then went back to wrapping. By the time she finished wrapping, Gizmo had explored the entire office, staying clear of the fireplace. 

A very familiar tune came on and Gizmo froze and his ears started twitching. Regina feared that the catchy tune was too much for him and was overloading his senses so she started to tell Alexa to cut it off but she furrowed her brow as she watched him. He started dancing. Yes, dancing. He was rocking his little head from side to side, kicking his feet up and swaying his arms. He closed his eyes as he hummed the melody. Regina laughed and grabbed her phone then sent Henry a quick text telling him to come inside and not to worry about their boots. 

When she heard the door slam shut, she waved a hand over the gifts, sending them back to her vault where she had hidden them. Henry came running into the office with Runa and Violet following. When the children all filed in, she pressed a finger to her lips and pointed at Gizmo. The kids all started laughing instantly and Henry pulled out his phone to take a video of the dancing mogwai. Runa ran over to him and started dancing with him, singing along to the words surprisingly accurately. 

"I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door..." Runa sang along while Gizmo danced. 

He danced until the song ended leaving everyone laughing. Violet stared wide eyed at him. "What's that?"

"This is Gizmo. He's a mogwai." Regina told her.

"What's that?" The girl asked. Regina started to answer but Henry cut her off.

"It's a long story."

"Giz, this is Violet. Henry's friend." She told him. Gizmo waved.

"Hi."

"Aww...." Violet whined. "He's so cute. Hi, Gizmo!"

The mogwai looked very pleased with himself as he should have been since he had managed to steal the hearts of everyone yet again. Regina couldn't wait for Emma to get home so she could tell her all about it. 

* * *

Emma left early so she could begin her holiday right away. She went by the pet shop and got Gizmo a bed and a few other things. She was bent over the backseat of her bug, gathering said items when something cold and wet hit her ass. She turned around to see Runa standing there covering up a giggle with her mitten covered hands. Henry simply pointed at her. Emma smirked and walked towards the gate. She opened it slowly and that was when Runa giggled and ran behind her older brother. Henry scoffed and stepped aside, leaving his little sister exposed. Emma gathered up some of the fluffy snow into her hand and carefully made it into a ball. Runa squealed and ran behind Henry again. Henry turned sideways so she was exposed again. Emma laughed. And cocked her arm back then launched the ball of snow across the yard but instead of aiming for her daughter, she aimed for her son. The boy wasn't expecting it and by the time he realized it was too late and the fluffy white cloud was hitting him square in the face.

He yelped and quickly started wiping his face. "Mom, why?"

Emma shrugged. "You snitched on your sister."

Runa giggled but she shrieked when she saw Emma gathering more snow. She ran for the porch screaming and giggling. The sound must have attracted Regina because a moment later, the front door was pulled open and there the woman stood in a red cashmere sweater and black leggings. Runa almost made it inside the house but Emma was faster. She tossed the snowball with expert precision and hit her four-year-old in the back of her pink beanie covered head, causing her to fall over on her hands and knees. The child giggled some more.

"Bullseye!" Emma said thrusting her arm in the air. She looked up and saw the look her wife was giving her. She realized that she was in trouble. "I did that for us. They terrorize us, baby."

"The only ones I see being terrorized are our sweet little babies." Regina said. Henry decided to capitalize on this for his revenge. He knew that it would get Emma in trouble. 

"She hit me in the face mom." He said sadly as he stepped closer to her. 

"Oh no...." Regina gasped and took his face into her hands. She examined him. "Aww, you're all red, honey. Go inside and warm up."

"Okay, mom..." Henry said softly. 

"And take your sister with you." Regina added. "Make yourself some hot cocoa. We have to get ready to head to Runa's recital soon."

"Okay, Mom." They said at the same time.

They took their coats and other winter gear off and handed it to Regina. Then they turned to Emma and stuck their tongues out at her before running into the house. 

"Oooh, I oughta..." She mumbled. 

"Sheriff!" Regina barked causing Emma to flinch. 

"Yes, my queen?" Emma said sweetly with her infamous charming smile. She could see the corners of Regina's mouth twitching because she wanted to smile too but she had to remain firm. Emma bit her lip. "Turn around. I'm sure your ass looks incredible in those leggings."

That was when Regina gave in and smirked a little. "Hush."

Emma chuckled. "Fuck, I love you so much."

"Mhmm..." Regina said stepping away for a moment to hang up their children's things. Emma walked back to the car then. By the time she came back, Regina was leaned up against the door frame with her arms folded over her chest. 

"I do, babe." Emma said walking up the path, past her children's snowmen and snow angels. She headed up the porch steps and stopped right before the mother of her children. "Look. I got all this stuff for, Giz."

Regina looked at Emma's arms which were full of pet items. The most important was the bed. He needed a bed since Emma wouldn't allow him in theirs. 

Emma leaned forward for a kiss and was surprised when she received it. Clearly, the pet stuff saved her ass and her wife had forgiven her for attacking their kids with snowballs. "Mmm..." She hummed and leaned in for another kiss.

Regina chuckled and kissed her again. She then pulled her inside by her jacket. "Get in here before you catch your death."

"How medieval of you, babe." Emma chuckled before stealing another kiss.

"Who knew that pneumonia and the flu were reserved for my time?" Regina muttered. "Could have fooled me because I know a beautiful blonde who caught a serious case of the flu last year and was bedridden for days. I also recall her wife and mother having to take care of her."

Emma gave the woman a look. "Stop bringing up old stuff, Mrs. Swan-Mills."

Regina laughed then pecked Emma's lips. "I'm sorry. I just don't like it when you're sick." She poked out her bottom lip. "It makes me sad when my baby isn't feeling well."

"Well, how do you think I felt, Regina?" Emma grumbled. 

Regina hit her shoulder. "Hush."

Emma chuckled and kissed Regina deeply. "Hi." She muttered as she pulled away.

"Hey," Regina said back. Emma walked inside and Regina shut the door behind her.

"Where's Giz?" Emma asked.

"Kitchen," Regina answered before heading in that direction. Emma kicked her boots off then followed. When they entered the kitchen, they found the children sitting at the island and Gizmo sitting on the counter. Emma started to say something but Regina beat her to it. 

"Why is he on the counter where we eat and cook?" Regina asked. 

Runa winced and Henry looked apologetic. Gizmo looked happy to see Regina but he was excited to see Emma too. "Hi, Emma!" He said with a little wave.

"What's up, dude?" Emma greeted him. "I got you a gift." She said walking to the counter. Gizmo stood up and waddled over to her. He stood and waited as Emma sat all of the things down. "Okay... so... first things first..." She grabbed something and put it on his head. 

Regina laughed. It was a little Santa hat. It was very cute. Gizmo smiled.

"I also got him some clothes but we'll get to that in a minute."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

Emma grinned. "I know." She laid a red and black striped cat bed out on the counter. It was shaped like a human bed with a little pillow attached to it and a blanket. Gizmo looked excited. Emma laughed. "This is your bed, buddy. You can sleep in our room in this."

Gizmo walked closer to the bed and climbed into it. He laid back on it and snuggled in. He made a happy little sound akin to a high pitched purr. 

"He likes it," Runa said happily. 

"He does." Regina agreed. She stepped closer to Emma and hugged her. "Thank you." She said pulling away. 

"You're welcome," Emma said before kissing Regina softly. 

"Thank you." Gizmo mimicked.

Emma chuckled. "No problem. Do you like it?"

"I like it."

"I'm glad." 

Regina chuckled. "You did wonderful, Emma."

"Why thank you. You know that your approval matters." Emma muttered. Regina laughed. 

"Mommy, we made you some hot cocoa," Runa said from behind her. Emma glanced over and saw her daughter pushing her favorite mug her way. 

"Did you guys poison it?" Emma asked. The kids shook their heads. "Giz?" 

The mogwai shook his head as well. 

Emma hummed and accepted the mug. They had remembered to put whipped cream and cinnamon on top. "Thanks, guys."

Henry nodded. "It's all good."

"No prob." Chimed Runa. 

"You're welcome!" Added Gizmo.

Emma laughed and shook her head as she took a sip of the cocoa. Regina kissed her cheek. "We have to get ready for Runa's show soon." She whispered to her. 

Emma nodded. "Okay."

Regina gathered Gizmo still in the bed and the rest of the things that Emma had purchased him off the counter and then headed out of the room. Emma watched her go and she wanted to follow but she assumed that she was going to the bedroom and she knew that food was not allowed in the bedroom. 

"So... how was your day?" She asked her kids as she slid into the seat at the counter next to her daughter. 

"Good," Runa said. "Gizzy was dancing to All I Want For Christmas Is You!" The little girl announced with a giggle and flung her arms in the air. 

Emma's brows rose. "Seriously?"

Henry laughed. "Yeah." He handed Emma the phone and she looked at the video of the little creature dancing. 

She chuckled. "Oh Giz, you're a cool dude."

Her children laughed at that. 

* * *

The family dressed and got ready to take Runa to her school for her play. Regina ended up tucking Gizmo into her bag because he panicked when he realized that she was leaving him so she had no choice but to take him. He seemed content in her purse and busied himself with the items that he found in there. He liked the colorful lipstick she had and the mirror. He was singing happily causing Regina to laugh. When they piled into the car he sang along to the car radio. It wasn't until they were walking into the school that Regina told him that he had to be quiet. He agreed and sat waiting patiently. 

They entered the school. Emma walked off with Runa to find her teacher Aurora while Regina and Henry found seats. The place was packed as it always was when there was a play from Storybrooke elementary. Not only families but most members of the town attended to bask in the holiday spirit. Regina and Henry found seats pretty close to the stage, however, and settled into them. She saved one for Emma and the sheriff joined them shortly. 

Emma settled into the seat and put an arm around Regina, pulling her close. "Full house tonight."

"I was thinking Friends but sure..." Henry threw back.

Emma laughed at his quip and shook her head. "Nice but I wasn't talking about the show, smartass." She grumbled. "I meant the place is full. Runa is going to love this."

Which is very true since Runa loved being the center of attention. She is going to love it when she sees all the people who came out to see her. Henry grinned at his mother. "I know."

Regina chuckled. "Runa is a star."

"As long as she buys me a house with her Hollywood money." Henry threw in. 

Emma laughed. "Dude, you're a prince times two. You don't need her money. Relax."

Henry snorted. "I know."

"You'll likely inherit a castle." Regina told him. The boy grinned. 

"You're right." He sat back. "I am the oldest so I'll rule before Runa does. Awesome."

"Poor Storybrooke," Emma muttered.

"We'll be dead so it won't be our problem, dear," Regina told her.

Emma snorted. 'You're right." 

Henry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I will be a great king."

"Okay, Simba," Emma said patting him on the shoulder. Henry huffed again and sank into his seat.

A few moments passed and a few parents came over to speak with Regina and Emma. They were polite and chatted back with them but they were thankful when Emma's mother, the school's fourth-grade teacher, walked out to announce that the play was beginning. Everyone found their seats then a soft melody began to play and some children came out and began singing "Tis the Season..." in front of a backdrop of a night sky full of stars. 

When the song was over, Snow White who must've been the host for the evening came out and thanked the first-grade class for opening the show. Every one clapped including Gizmo from inside the bag. Eventually, he poked his head out so he could see the stage. Regina let him since the auditorium was dark and he wouldn't be hurt by the light or seen. 

A few more acts hit the stage before Runa's class but when they did, they went all out. Runa galloped along in her little reindeer outfit as the entire class started singing Santa Claus is Coming to Town. Regina immediately started taking pictures while Emma took the video. 

"Runa!" Gizmo said happily. 

The little girl danced around the cardboard sleigh and sang with her class. She was so adorable. Even though there was a child playing Santa who was giving kids presents, Runa was stealing the show with her cute expressions and larger than life personality. Emma chuckled at her daughter before turning to Regina and they shared a smile. The kids ran off the stage during the instrumental of the song then returned dressed as elves. The same kid was Santa but a little girl had joined them as Mrs. Claus. Runa was the cutest elf as she wiggled and shimmied to the music. 

"Runa..." Gizmo said happily again. 

"Isn't she adorable, Gizmo?" Regina asked. 

"I can't wait to torture her with this when she's my age," Henry muttered. Regina gave him a look. He didn't seem to notice because he continued, "but for now, my sister is the coolest elf."

Regina smiled softly then turned back to the stage. That song played through and another, "Here comes Santa Claus" began, the backdrop changed again. They ran off stage and returned as the reindeer. Santa was in the cardboard sleigh again and a few other kids had returned, clearly, they were the children receiving gifts. This went on for a while which was too cute but eventually, it came to an end. 

It was sad really. Regina, Henry, and Emma all agreed that they could have watched Runa dance and perform all night but other kids had to have their time too. 

"Bye Runa," Gizmo said sadly as he watched Runa leave the stage. 

"It's okay," Regina told him. "We'll see her after the show." 

Gizmo nodded his head then turned back to the stage. They watched the rest of the acts and eventually the show came to an end with the entire school coming out to sing, "We Wish You a Merry Christmas..."

When that came to an end, the audience applauded and the kids left the stage. Regina and Emma stood up and went to greet Runa and congratulate her. It took a while but they made their way out of the auditorium and into the hallway. A few other parents joined them to pick up their kids. Runa came running out still in her reindeer costume. 

"Runa!" Gizmo exclaimed from inside Regina's bag.

"You were amazing, Ru." Emma praised. 

"I wanted to be Mrs. Claus." The little girl pouted. 

"Then who would have been the best reindeer and elf?" Regina asked with a smile. 

Runa returned it then hugged her mother. Emma spotted her mother and tried to usher them out of the school but the woman caught then. Emma huffed out a breath and forced a smile. It wasn't like she didn't want to be seen or talk to her mother but she wanted to get home and relax.

Snow made her way over to them and hugged everyone including Henry who had a sour face when she did. She then praised her granddaughter and piled on the compliments on her acting and cute factor. The little girl ate it up with a smile. Regina thanked her then took Runa's hand and started leading her towards the exit. 

She heard Snow ask, "Are we still getting together for Christmas Eve?" 

Emma hummed with a nod. "Yeah. I took off so I could help Regina prepare." She answered. 

"Excellent!" The woman said rubbing her daughter's arm. "So we will see you then!"

Emma smiled. "Yeah, mom, we're going to go."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Runa should be very proud of herself."

Emma nodded and patted her mom on the shoulder, "Night mom."

Emma turned on her heel and started heading towards her family who was waiting for her at the exit. She took Regina's other hand that her daughter wasn't holding then the four of them left the school. 

* * *

The family drove home. Regina didn't feel like making dinner and neither did Emma so they ordered pizza. They ate together while Runa gave them the backstage scoop about the play which everyone found to be amusing. She was full of energy but after dessert, she began to crash. She fell asleep on the couch between her mothers and Emma had to carry her upstairs and put her to bed. Henry followed shortly

Regina and Emma then cleaned up the kitchen and headed to bed themselves. They went about their nightly routine in a much slower and patient manner than usual being as Emma didn't have to get up early to go to work in the morning. They met up by the bed and collapsed into it. Gizmo was sitting on the nightstand in his new bed. He whistled happily as he snuggled into it. Emma chuckled at that. He then smiled at her and laid back, closing his eyes. 

"Night, Giz." She whispered. 

Regina snuggled closer to Emma and rested her cheek against her chest, draping her arm across her stomach. "It's nice having you home." She whispered. "The kids were so happy to have you around. Even Henry."

Emma hummed as she snaked an arm around her wife's shoulder. "Someone has to keep the town safe, babe."

"Emma, when is the last time something's happened?" Regina whispered.

"You're right. Things are pretty quiet around here but... that doesn't mean that nothing will happen and I don't want to not be around when it does." Emma explained. "I need you guys to be safe. I need everyone to be safe."

Regina looked up at Emma and could see the worry on her face. "Emma, these people are from the Enchanted Forest. We are used to taking care of ourselves. We appreciate all that you do but your children need you around. I'm not trying to guilt you but I don't know if you noticed but your daughter is your number one fan."

A small grin spread across Emma's face. "Yeah?"

Regina chuckled. "You don't see the way she follows you around? She especially enjoys roughhousing with you. "

Emma's grin grew as well as her eyes. "My kid thinks I'm cool."

Regina nodded. "Yes. I think she would love to spend more time with you. It's okay to leave the town unattended for one weekend. I will keep an eye on it with my mirrors."

Emma sighed deeply and rubbed Regina's arm. "Would you like to see me more too?"

"Of course," Regina answered automatically. "You know that I can't get enough of you."

Emma hummed again and her hand slid down and her fingertips brushed the underside of Regina's breast. The woman inhaled a sharp breath at the subtle touch. Emma understood her. It had been a while for both of them. There just wasn't enough time in the day. She traced her finger back and forth over the material of Regina's nightshirt and the woman's hand slipped under her shirt. Manicured nails scraped across Emma's abdomen, eliciting a sharp hiss from the blonde sheriff. Emma squeezed her then her hand traveled downward, over the woman's side and to her hip where she squeezed roughly. Regina moaned then she looked up at Emma. 

Emma raised a brow in question. "Yes?"

Regina chuckled, "Oh shut up and kiss me." 

Emma didn't have to be told twice and all but crushed her lips into Regina's. She was led into a slow sensual kiss that was all passion and built up arousal. She slipped her tongue into the raven-haired woman's mouth where she flicked and teased Regina's tongue. God, she couldn't remember the last time they kissed like this. Regina moaned softly when Emma sucked her tongue teasing her further. Emma's hips bucked when she felt Regina's hand slip into her pajama pants. She broke the kiss with a soft gasp when the hand found her mound. Regina turned her attention to Emma's throat and started kissing and nipping at the warm flesh she found there. She began panting when the skilled fingers slid through her slick folds teasingly.

"Baby..." Emma pleaded softly as her hand moved upward and cupped Regina's breast. "Please?"

"Shh... relax. I'll take care of you." Regina replied with a whisper into her ear which caused her to shiver. "You know this." She added before biting Emma's earlobe and tugging.

Emma groaned. "Fuck. You're driving me crazy." She rolled her hips upward looking for more contact but Regina denied her. "Babe."

"Yes?" Regina asked sweetly before kissing along Emma's jawline. She nipped and Emma felt goosebumps prickle her skin. 

"What do I have to do to get fucked?" She breathed out. Regina chuckled seductively into her ear and Emma couldn't help it when she bucked her hips again. 

"I am fucking you."

"I want your fingers inside me, babe. It's been a while and I'm very impatient." 

"Whose fault is that?" Regina whispered into her ear. 

"Mine," Emma muttered. "...but I'm usually so tired."

"Mmm...." Regina hummed. "You're going to be exhausted when I'm done with you."

Emma laughed breathlessly. "I hope so." She paused when she realized what Regina was waiting for. "Perhaps I can get some of the knights and princes to take over some shifts at the station so I can spend more time at home."

"Mmm.... good girl." Regina purred into her ear. Her fingers then pressed to Emma's clit and began circling it. "I'm looking forward to spending more time with you."

Emma bit her lip. "Me too." She let her head fall back and hit the pillow. Her eyes slipped closed. She allowed herself to float away in the ecstasy that her wife's talented fingers were providing. 

She whimpered softly and arched when two fingers entered her as teeth sank into her shoulder. "Regina..." She breathed softly. 

"Hmm?" Regina asked, her mouth clearly busy tasting Emma's flesh. Emma didn't know what she wanted to say but this felt incredible. 

Regina moved downward and nipped her nipple through her tank top then her fingers started moving in and out, harder with each thrust. Emma moaned softly and her hips began rolling upwards meeting the thrusts. Emma felt her orgasm approaching. She was soaked and very responsive to Regina's touch. It only took a few thrusts with the woman's thumb pressed to her sensitive bundle of nerves as the fingers curled inside her and she was coming undone. She breathed out Regina's name and fell back against the bed. As she was calming down, her eyes fluttered open and she glanced over at the nightstand. She made eye contact with Gizmo who looked slightly alarmed and slightly curious. They stared at each other and when Regina tried to kiss her, Emma spoke. 

"Babe, Gizmo just watched us." She told her.

Regina paused. "That wasn't what I was expecting..." She muttered. "Perhaps a 'nice job, honey', or a 'thank you' but..."

"Thank you. You were amazing." Emma said. "Honey, our pet just watched us have sex."

Regina glanced over then and saw the mogwai. He was covering his face and watching them worriedly. "Oh my, that's unfortunate... when did he wake up?"

"I don't know. We were making a lot of noise." Emma panted out. She sighed. "Poor kid."

"Gizmo, it's okay. Emma and I were... playing. It's okay."

"Play?" Gizmo asked.

Regina hummed the affirmative with a nod. "So don't worry..." She smiled. "Go back to sleep."

Gizmo nodded his head. "Okay." He laid down. Regina watched him for a moment and when he closed his eyes, she leaned over and kissed Emma again. Emma melted into the kiss and even moaned but then she glanced over and saw Gizmo watching them again. 

Emma groaned, breaking the kiss. "I can't do this. He's watching again."

"Emma, he doesn't understand."

"He's still watching," Emma said. "You know I can't even perform when the kids are awake. You think I can when our pet is watching us?" 

Regina snorted. 

"Regina!" Emma cried. 

"Okay, okay," Regina said through her laugh. "So do you want to stop?"

"Hell no," Emma said. "Just... he has to go."

"What?" Regina asked surprised. 

"Just until we finish," Emma said sliding from beneath Regina. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

"Where are you going?'" Regina asked. 

"I'm taking him right outside., Emma said grabbing the bed he was in. She stood.

"Emma..."

"Babe...." Emma sighed as she started walking across the room. "He can come back in when we're done."

Regina huffed as she watched Emma walk to the bedroom door and open it. She set him outside. Gizmo gave her a sad look and his ears turned down. "Just give me a few minutes, buddy."

"Emma." He said sadly as she shut the door. She felt pretty bad but he had to give them some space. She'll let him back in when they've finished. 

She closed the door and headed back to the bed. She got in and sat on the edge. She looked at Regina who looked quite unhappy with her. 

"He'll be fine." She said reaching a hand out and trailing a finger down between Regina's breasts. "Now..." She shifted. She moved to lie down then urged Regina on to her back. When the woman, rolled over onto her back, Emma didn't waste a moment before hovering above her and moving between her thighs. "Where were we?" She muttered before capturing Regina's lips in a deep kiss.


	3. Three

Three

Henry was coming out of the bathroom when he spotted the distressed mogwai sitting outside his parents' bedroom. He had his little hands on the door and was crying for his brunette mother. Henry furrowed his brow. Why was he put out? He's a good boy and it was bedtime. Maybe he did something naughty? Henry walked over to Gizmo and squatted down next to him. The little creature didn't notice him until he touched his head. The little one looked up at him with sad eyes then. 

"What's wrong?" Henry asked as he stroked his head. If Gizmo told anyone that he had been so tender with him, he would deny it but he did feel bad for the little guy. "What happened?"

"Mama and Emma play." Gizmo explained as much as he could. "Gizmo no play."

It took him a moment since he couldn't really understand Gizmo but once all of the pieces clicked together in his mind, he almost gagged. "Gross."

Gizmo looked at him. 

"At least they didn't subject you to that," Henry explained. "They need privacy and to be alone because they are... a couple and sometimes couples need alone time, get it?"

Gizmo shook his head. "Mama don't want Gizmo?" He sounded sad.

"What?" Henry asked in surprise. "No, man. Mom loves you. I think she prefers you to me and Runa." He rubbed his neck as he laughed. "She just... needed some private time with Emma."

Gizmo still didn't appear to understand why he couldn't be with Regina right then. 

"I know, Giz. Why don't you come with me to my room? You can hang out there and you can see Mom in the morning?" Henry offered. Gizmo looked unsure. He turned back to the room door and stared at it longingly. "Come on, Gizmo."

The mogwai looked up at him and stared for a long time then nodded his head. "Okay."

Henry smiled then picked up the bed and carried Gizmo back to his room. He stepped inside and sat Gizmo down on his desk. 

"Henry room," Gizmo said looking around with curiosity. He climbed out of the bed and walked to Henry's laptop. He stared at it then looked at Henry.

"I never shared a room before," Henry told him. "So, I don't know how the roommate thing works. I guess it's like a sleepover. So, you can stay up here."

Henry moved Gizmo's bed into his chair and began moving his things around. He gasped when he bumped a glass of water and it turned over. He didn't move quickly enough and it spilled all over Gizmo. The creature covered his face and said, "oh no." When he became drenched. He looked up at Henry with wide eyes then he started shaking and fell over. 

"Oh god!" Henry cried. His mothers were going to kill him for killing their pet. 

Gizmo laid on his stomach then the fur on his back began pulsating and moving as if something was moving under his fur. Henry watched with wide eyes as Gizmo screamed in pain. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there frozen. A ball of fur shot from Gizmo's back and flew across the room. Henry watched it roll into a corner. Another popped out of him and another until there were four or five other balls of fur around his room. Gizmo calmed down once it all had stopped and he just laid there. Henry turned back to the balls of fur. They began growing larger and larger. 

Right before his eyes, they grew five sizes. He inched a bit closer to the one in the corner and watched it take shape, unrolling itself. A pair of bat-like ears and big brown eyes popped up. Henry stared in shock as another Gizmo stared back at him. It looked identical to the mogwai. 

"Not good," Gizmo said. 

"I'll say." Henry agreed glancing around the room and noticing that all of the balls of fur had turned into a mogwai. "What do we do?"

"Hide." Said Gizmo. 

"Why?" Henry asked. "They're so cute."

As if on cue, one blinked his eyes and yawned, nearly falling over. Maybe his mothers won't banish him to another realm after all since they're so cute.

"No," Gizmo said. He sounded frightened and distressed. "Scared."

"It's okay," Henry said. "You're a dad now." 

Gizmo covered his face and shook his head. Henry was surprised that Gizmo could reproduce this way. He had no idea where Gizmo had come from but to his surprise, he got a lesson in mogwai reproduction. He walked back over to Gizmo and checked on him. He seemed physically okay but he was afraid. Perhaps it was because he had just given birth.

Henry sighed and patted him on the head. He then crossed his arms over his chest. "At least now I know what happens when you get wet." 

"Mmm...hmm..." Gizmo agreed with a nod. 

Henry took in the new members of their family. He then rubbed a hand over his face. "Moms are going to kill us." 

"Us?" Gizmo asked.

Henry gave him a look. "Oh shut it."

Gizmo shut his eyes and shook his head. They were in big trouble. He wished he could tell Henry but he didn't know the words and he felt that Henry didn't understand him the way that his Mama, Emma, and Runa did.

"Okay," Henry said. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a plastic storage bin. "We'll put them in here for now."

He started gathering them and placing them inside the container. By the time he was finished, five adorable faces were staring up at him. He smiled and placed his hands on his hips. 

"Okay, this can work. We just have to keep an eye on them until moms wake up. They'll know what to do... after they kill me so I won't know how it goes." He winced. 

"Poor Henry," Gizmo said with a shake of his head. Henry shot him a look. 

* * *

The next morning Henry was awoken by a lot of yammering and whistling sounds. He was forced out of bed to see what was going on. He walked to the storage container and peered in at the baby mogwai. They were all walking around vocalizing. 

"Hey." He said squatting down. One of them with a white stripe on his head moved closer to him. "Good morning."

He simply smiled at Henry. "You guys want breakfast?" He asked. 

They all began nodding. He looked at Gizmo who still looked quite panicked.

"Okay," Henry said. He stood up and started to walk out of his room but a knock at his door caused him to pause. 

"Henry?" Regina said through the door. 

He hesitated. He wanted to act like he was still asleep but then she would come in. She was obviously looking for Gizmo. "Yeah?"

"Do you have Gizmo?" She asked. "We found the note you left outside our door. I just want to see him." 

Oh right. The note. He left it so they wouldn't panic. Henry knew that he couldn't let her into the room and let her find the other mogwai that he and Gizmo had accidentally created. He needed time to tell them but he didn't know how. How the hell can he explain this? "Well, he's mad at you and doesn't want to see you."

Regina fell silent. "I'm sorry, Gizmo." She said softly.

Gizmo perked up at the sound of her voice and his ears shot up. "Mama..." He said with a smile. 

"Yes, sweetie, it's mama," Regina said through the door. "May I see you?" 

"Mama!" Gizmo said louder and happily. Henry shot him a look.

"Sell out." He hissed. 

"Henry, give him to me," Regina said.

Henry sighed deeply. He walked over to his desk and picked Gizmo up. He then brought him to the door. He looked over his shoulder and made sure that the container was out of sight. 

When he confirmed that it was, he turned back to Gizmo, "If you tell mom, I will shave you." He threatened. Gizmo gasped and his ears fell. Henry then pulled the door open and handed the creature over. Regina took him and held him against her chest. Gizmo snuggled closer to her and began whistling melodically as he did when he was happy. 

"Hi, sweetie." She said to the little critter and kissed the top of his head. Gizmo whistled happily again. The other mogwai began chatting then. 

Regina raised a brow. "What's that?"

"Netflix!" Henry said quickly then shut the door. He leaned up against it and exhaled softly. He waited until he heard his mother retreat down the hallway, and then he pushed off the door and started heading towards the storage bin. 

"You guys have to start being quiet. If my moms find you..." He trailed off. "Well, I can't keep you a secret. Mom's mogwai basically gave birth to you but it's Christmas Eve and mom has a lot to do. After everyone goes home... then, I'll tell her."

The little ones all looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Okay... so, food." He turned on his heel and headed out of the room. He nearly crashed into Emma but the blonde woman merely smiled at him.

"Hey, buddy." She greeted. "Morning. Coming down for breakfast?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah..."

"Cool," Emma said with a grin. "Come on, I think I convinced your mom to make pancakes. Thank me later."

Henry laughed awkwardly and followed Emma downstairs. Sure enough, when they reached the bottom step, the smell of gingerbread pancakes drifted out to them. Emma hummed and walked towards the kitchen. Henry followed behind her. When they stepped inside, they found, Runa sitting at the counter coloring reindeer in a Christmas themed coloring book. Emma walked over to the breakfast bar and took a seat next to her. Henry took a seat on the other side of the little girl. He began looking around the room nervously. He knew that his mothers could find out anything but it wasn't like it was a secret. He was merely waiting for the right time. Everything was going to be fine. 

"Oh, can I see?" Emma asked as she leaned over Runa's shoulder. The little girl happily showed her mother her artwork. Emma gasped. "Oh! That looks great!"

Runa beamed. "Thank you, Mommy. I'm glad you're here this morning. I miss you at breakfast."

Emma frowned and looked at her wife who had glanced over her shoulder to look at her. They shared a look before Emma turned back to Runa. She placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "I know. I miss you guys, too. That's why I decided to work less so I can be home with you guys more."

Runa's mouth fell open and her eyes grew with excitement. "Really?"

Emma nodded with a small smile. "Yeah! Especially the weekends. I'll stay home on the weekends and try to get home early on days I work."

Runa giggled happily and threw herself at Emma who caught her effortlessly. The child hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy, Mommy. There's so much we can do. Read, watch movies, play board games." She pulled back and gave her a big smile. "I'm excited!"

"Me too!" Emma exclaimed and rubbed Runa's arm. They shared a smile but then Emma's gaze flickered up to Henry. "So, what do you think, Henry?"

Henry gave the pair a side glance. "I guess that's cool."

"We can hang out like we used to," Emma told him. "Remember Operation: Mongoose?"

Henry nodded. He had so much on his mind but he didn't want to make his parents suspicious or his nosey little sister. "Yeah, cool, sounds fun."

Emma nodded and looked at him with dejected eyes. Regina glanced over her shoulder at the small bout of silence. She looked between Emma and Henry. "I'm sure Henry is excited for you to teach him some card games as you promised him years ago."

Emma grinned, mood shifting to more upbeat. "Yeah, I can teach him poker, blackjack, you name it."

"So you plan to teach him to gamble?" Regina asked turning back to the skillet.

"Babe, I will be bonding with my son. It's fine."

"Can I learn too?" Runa asked. "I like cards."

Regina said 'no' while Emma said 'sure' at the same time. Regina plated a pancake before looking at them. "When you're older." She said.

"Sure." Emma shrugged. When Regina turned around to check another pancake, Emma gave her daughter a wink. "Tomorrow." She mouthed. "You'll be a day older tomorrow."

Runa gave her a grin and a conspiratorial nod. Henry thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He didn't know how many more secrets he could take on. He kind of drifted off into his own thoughts as his family talked around him. He and Gizmo made eye contact from where the little guy was on the floor, near Regina's feet. He didn't snap back to reality until a plate of pancakes was set down in front of him. He looked over and saw his sister had hers as well and Regina was serving Emma. Emma thanked Regina with a soft smile and a 'thank you, baby.' Regina smiled back then suggested that they eat in the dining room. Emma agreed. That way, they can all eat together. She grabbed her plate and Runa's and stood then was on her way to the room adjacent to that one. Runa grabbed their cups and followed. Regina grabbed her plate, tucked the syrup under her arm then followed them. Henry followed as well more so in a zombie state but still. They all sat together and started their breakfast. Emma and Runa spoke while Regina listened with a big smile. Henry ate his food distractedly. He barely even tasted his favorite pancakes.

By the time that breakfast was over, Henry was a nervous wreck. Regina placed a hand on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Everyone watched him with curious expressions. Including Gizmo who was perched on his mother's lap.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked with concerned eyes.

Henry nodded much too quickly to be believable. "Yeah. Fine."

Emma studied him for a moment. "Is this because this is the first time that Violet is having dinner with the whole family?" 

Henry forgot that Violet was coming. How could he have forgotten that? "Uh.... yeah..." He lied. "That's what it is..."

Emma furrowed her brows and frowned. She could always tell when someone is lying and Henry must have given himself away. She started to question him but, Regina cut her off. "You're fine, Henry. Everything will be fine. We love Violet and so does everyone else. Everything will be perfect."

Runa nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to see Violet!" She said happily. "She's like the big sister I always wanted instead of a brother." She stuck her tongue out at him on the last part. 

Now, any other time, Henry would have said something mean and scathing back to his little sister but he had to get back upstairs. He could feel Emma's steady gaze on him and the intensity of it was making him squirm. Unable to take any more of the intense stand-off, he shot to his feet. 

"I'll help with the dishes." He announced gathering his dishes and Regina's.

"Uh, okay," Regina said. She handed Gizmo over to Runa before standing then gathering Emma and Runa's dishes and piling them. She was oblivious to Emma's inspection of their eldest child. 

"Come watch tv with me, Mommy?" Runa asked Emma. "We can watch Home Alone!"

Emma looked at her daughter. "I wish I could but I'm helping Mama with dinner for tonight."

Runa smiled. "Okay. So I'll watch something else until you guys finish."

Emma smiled at her. "Awesome."

Before Emma looked up at him, Henry escaped to the kitchen. He quickly loaded the dishwasher as Regina joined him. He took her dishes and did the same.

"Thank you." She said softly. 

"You're welcome." Said, Henry. Regina kissed his cheek then walked over to the fridge. She started to pull out the prepped dishes.

"No problem." He muttered. While her back was turned, he walked over to the fruit bowl on the counter and started gathering some apples. "I'm going to change..." He announced then ran out of the room before the woman could turn around and see him.

He sprinted up the stairs and retreated to the safety of his bedroom. The apples will have to do for now. Besides everyone likes apples. He watched his mother feed Gizmo apples yesterday and he enjoyed them. Henry lowered himself to the opening of the storage container and placed the apples inside. The mogwai stared at the apples then when the leader sniffed it, he squeaked happily and pounced on one tearing into the red shiny flesh with his surprisingly sharp teeth. Did Gizmo have fangs like that? If so, that's scary. The others followed suit and the next thing he knew, pieces of apple were flying everywhere. They grunted and growled as they munched greedily and savagely. Henry watched with wide eyes. Gizmo did not eat like that but then again, he didn't know what he was like as a baby.

The apples were gone in a matter of minutes and Henry watched in shock as the little creatures laid back with their full, bloated tummies. One of them even had the audacity to belch. Henry's brows rose. "I guess you guys were hungry, huh?"

They said nothing but slowly began to fall asleep. Henry nodded his head and stood up. He used that opportunity to tiptoe out of his room so that he can shower and get dressed for when their guests arrived. He knew he couldn't leave them alone for long so he had a tiring day ahead of him.

* * *

Emma had finished helping Runa and Gizmo find a movie to watch and joined Regina in the kitchen. The dark-haired woman had laid the ham and other fixings out on the counter. She could tell that some of them were already cooked, they just needed to be warmed up. The turkey was in the oven already. 

"Does the ham have to go in?" Emma asked.

"Yes but in a minute. I baked it yesterday so at this point it only needs to be warmed. The pies are in. I'm not doing a cake because your mother wanted to bring one." Regina explained. 

Emma winced. "Do you need any help?"

Regina smiled at Emma's eagerness to be helpful. She found that to be so sweet. "The Mac and cheese?" 

Emma nodded, "On it." She made her way over to the stove, picked up a pot and filled it with water. She set it on the eye and turned it on. "Hey, Regina?" 

"Yes, my love?" Regina asked sweetly.

Emma smiled. "Have you noticed anything weird about Henry?"

Regina glanced at her. "Weirder than usual?" 

"Yes. I mean, I get that he's a teen and all but he's being way weirder than he usually is." Emma explained. 

"He's nervous about Violet having dinner with us." 

"Yeah, that's bullshit."

"How so?" Regina asked. She turned around and headed over to the stove. She shooed Emma off to the side then opened the oven to check on the pies.

"He said he was but my lie detector said otherwise."

"Well, your lie detector isn't an exact science, Emma. Remember when we were pregnant with Runa and we agreed that we wouldn't ask what we were having? Well, I asked even when I told you I wouldn't. You didn't know that I knew Runa was a girl." 

"You lied but that's different because I told you I didn't ask when I actually did, too." Emma waved that off. "I just chalk that up to us being curious because she was our first magic baby."

Regina grinned at her. "Not our last though?"

Emma's brows rose and she looked surprised by the question. The implication rather... did Regina want more children? "Uh..." She looked awkward. "We'll talk about it. Runa wasn't exactly planned." 

"Very true."

Emma chuckled. "But yes, it's not like that. He's hiding something and I want to know what it is."

Regina stepped closer to her. Emma silently inhaled the perfume she was wearing. "Perhaps after dinner? I need you... in here so maybe after dinner you can go bust him?"

Emma looked at Regina and their eyes met. She knew that Regina just wanted to be close to her. They haven't been spending enough time together. The sheriff smiled softly. "... okay."

* * *

Henry's relatives began arriving and he made it downstairs before his mothers came upstairs to meet him. Thankfully though, his grandmother's chaotic personality and overbearing need to help, annoyed Regina and Emma enough to keep them distracted for a while. This was good because if they were dealing with his grandmother, they weren't speaking to him because he didn't know how much longer he could lie to his parents.

His mothers had managed to distract Snow after a while with Gizmo. The creature was so nice to everyone but Henry could tell that he didn't really care for his grandmother. He liked Charming okay but Runa had already claimed their grandfather as her own and had made it her business to snuggle with him as they watched the movie. During the movie, Runa decided to quiz her grandparents on what they had gotten her for Christmas. The gift was huge and Henry knew that it was Charming's doing because he loved to spoil his granddaughter. Henry believes that the man sees Runa as his second chance at raising a little princess so he goes all out. This makes their uncle Neal, who is only six very jealous of his four-year-old niece. He wants to like her but he doesn't appreciate that his daddy spoils her so much. 

Runa smiled at the little boy and he gave her a strained smile in return. The little girl frowned then turned back to the movie. Henry sighed deeply and leaned back against the couch. 

"What's up with that critter?" Charming asked him. Henry looked at his grandfather in confusion.

"Huh? Giz?"

"Yeah." The man answered. "Emma bought Regina a... I don't even know what that is..." He trailed off. "For Christmas?"

"Well, yeah, my mom wants another kid so mom used that as a way to distract her," Henry explained. "If they get pregnant again then Emma will have to take off from the station again and you know how she is about that."

Snow White and Charming seemed very interested in this. Runa and Neal were focused on the film playing on the screen. 

"Your mom wants another baby?" Snow whispered.

Henry nodded. "Yes. She keeps hinting at Emma that she does and Emma pretends that she doesn't get it but then she got her Giz. I don't know."

His grandparents nodded. He knew he shouldn't be sharing his mothers' personal business but oh well, that kept the attention off of him. 

"I think they should have more children." Snow said finally. "What do you think, David?"

"I agree. If that's what they want then they should. Emma spends too much time at the station anyway." 

"Totally agree." Snow nodded.

The doorbell rang and Henry knew exactly who it was. He hopped up and jogged to the front door and pulled it open. Violet stood there with a bunch of boxes in her arms and a smile on her face. "Hi, Henry."

"Hey Violet," Henry said with a goofy smile. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other.

"Shut the door. You're letting the cold in."

Henry turned around to find his blonde mother standing there. "Hello, Mrs. Swan-Mills," Violet greeted before she stepped inside. She handed Henry the gifts. 

"Merry Christmas, Violet." Emma greeted.

Violet dipped her head. "Where is the queen?"

"Kitchen. Everything should be ready soon."

"Wonderful," Violet said excitedly. She shrugged out her jacket and hung it up on the rack with everyone else's. 

"Henry, why don't you take Violet to say hello to everyone in the living room?"

Henry nodded. He tilted his head, telling her to follow him then they headed into the living room. Snow and Charming immediately greeted the girl who they thought was going to be their future granddaughter-in-law. Violet was polite and friendly as she always was. She liked Henry's family and his family was much kinder to her than her own father was to Henry. They didn't hold that against her though. They didn't have to deal with him much but when they did and he stepped out of line, Emma had no problem putting him in his place. He had a problem with Henry not being a knight but his mothers are a knight and a queen. He was also a prince so Emma did not like the way the man spoke to him. 

Henry walked over to the tree and sat the gifts underneath it. He then walked back to Violet and took her hand. Before she could question him, he started heading for the stairs. He had to tell someone. He knew that he could trust Violet not to tell before they were ready. 

They walked to his room then he opened the door and let her inside. Violet seemed confused. 

"What's going on, Henry?" She asked as she watched him close the door.

"I want to show you something." He said. Violet observed the worry on his face then she nodded. He walked over to his closet where he hid that the storage bin. He opened it and peered inside. The little mogwai stared up at him with their sweet little faces. He grinned at them then waved Violet over. 

The girl joined him and her eyes grew wide. "Are those?" 

"Mogwai," Henry confirmed. "Yes."

Violet's smile grew. "They are so adorable. They look just like Gizmo!"

"They're the same animal." Henry chuckled. "Of course they do."

Violet chuckled as well. "Where did you get them from?"

Henry shrugged. "I accidentally spilled water on Giz then they started popping out of him so I guess they're his babies?"

"Awww..." Violet cooed. "May I have one?"

Henry thought that over. Well, they did need homes. It's not like they could raise all of them at once. Besides maybe if they had less, his mothers would be less stressed about it. He nodded. "Sure."

Violet giggled. "Yay!"

"We should name them." The girl suggested. Henry looked all her. 

"Sure?" the creatures were staring up at him. The one with the stripe on his head caught his eye. "Stripe."

Violet chuckled. "Okay..." She pointed to a chubby one. "Sweetie."

Henry smiled. "That's cute. Okay.. that one will be Gizmo junior."

Violet nodded. "He looks almost identical to him."

Henry laughed for the first time that day. "Yeah. He does. How about... that one?"

"Cinnamon," Violet said with a giggle. Henry laughed as well. 

"Cinnamon, it is."

"You name that one." She said pointing to the last one. Henry nodded. He remembered seeing him belch a few times. "Stinky."

Violet giggled. "Okay. They're all named."

"Yeah," Henry said with a grin.

"Can I keep cinnamon?" Violet asked. 

"Yeah. He's yours." Henry shrugged. "I haven't told my moms about them yet so..." 

Violet's expression turned serious and she nodded. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." 

Henry smiled. "I know. Thank you."

The door to his room flew open and they both jumped away from the closet. There stood Emma with a stern look on her face. "Doors open."

Henry nodded. "Okay, sorry."

Emma hummed with a nod. She observed her son's startled expression and then she looked at the girl's shifty eyes beside him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just hanging out." That wasn't a lie. They were hanging out... with Gizmo's children.

Emma didn't look convinced but nodded nonetheless. "Dinner will be ready in like twenty minutes. So head down."

Henry and Violet nodded their heads. Emma stared at them a moment longer then turned to leave but she paused. "Oh and Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you're up to... I'm going to figure it out. I always do." She said. Then just like that, she stepped away. Henry listened as she headed downstairs.

He blew out a breath. She was right about the fact that she always gets found out when he does something but it's usually Regina who catches him but details, details. He rolled his eyes. They should go downstairs before Emma comes back. He shut the closet door then offered Violet his hand then the two of them exited the room, Henry shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Dinner went well. Henry seemed to be a bit panicked and Emma constantly staring at him wasn't helping but once Regina set the food out and everyone began eating, it was okay. Emma praised Regina's cooking skills and Regina praised Emma's. Henry wanted to roll his eyes but the fact that Emma's eyes were gazing adoringly at his other mother made things a bit easier for him. Once everyone ate their fill, well, when Regina told Emma that she could not have a fourth helping, the guests migrated to the living room. That was where they were served dessert before Regina and Emma went off to clear the dining table and take care of a few things in the kitchen. During that time, Henry and Violet sat with each other. It was nice having her close being as she was the only person who knew about his furry little secret. 

By the time that everyone had finished dessert, Regina and Emma had returned. Then it was time for a tradition that their family had developed over the last three or four years; Christmas Trivia. In this game, they were required to answer a few things about Christmas. Be it Christmas song lyrics, Christmas food names, things about traditions, facts about Santa and so on. Whoever got the most answers correct wins. So far Snow White was the reigning champ.

They played for a bit until it got too late and Snow and Charming had to leave. Snow left with her champion title intact. They offered to drop Violet off on their way home which the teen girl accepted. When everyone was putting on their coats, Henry grabbed Violet and they disappeared up to his bedroom. There they crept inside and Henry spotted the little ones just sitting down and staring at him. They smiled when they saw him and he smiled back. 

Henry reached into the storage bin and pulled Cinnamon out. "See you around, Cinnamon."

The mogwai nodded then opened his arms to Violet. The girl took him and they cuddled each other. The sight made Henry feel all warm and fuzzy which he really didn't like. "Thanks, Henry. I promise to take really good care of him."

"I know you will." He said with a smile. "Hey, Violet."

The girl started tucking the mogwai into the inside pocket of her coat. "Yes?"

"Keep him away from bright lights... it hurts them, don't get him wet or you'll have a bunch more and don't feed him after midnight." He explained. 

Violet nodded. "What happens when you feed them after midnight..."

"We don't know yet and I'm sure we don't want to."

The girl nodded her head again. "Okay. Got it."

"Henry, your grandparents are leaving!" Regina called from downstairs. 

Violet kissed Henry's cheek then they headed downstairs. Henry wished his family and his girlfriend a good night. He then was left to help his mothers clean up. Once everything was put away he headed upstairs. Regina seemed upset about this because he was skipping the part where they all curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace and read "Twas the Night Before Christmas" Before bed. He really wanted to. He just couldn't. He needed to know what the baby mogwai were doing and he didn't want Emma to give him the third degree anymore so he headed upstairs.

He hid away in his room where he babysat the new additions to their family. He planned to tell their mothers after Christmas morning. That made more sense. That would be a better time. 

He sat on the floor in front of them and played with them until he dozed off right there on the carpet. Perhaps the lying and hiding had gotten the best of him. 

A loud crash woke him up. He looked around and rubbed his eyes. Everything seemed fine but then he looked in the storage container. The mogwai were gone. He instantly began to panic. He looked at his bedroom door and his stomach sank.

"No, no, no, no...." he said as he got up on his feet. "No!"

There was another crash from downstairs and he knew exactly what it was. "Moms are going to kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry not wanting to tell them sort of helped move the story a long.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is it second to last chap. :)

Gremlins 4

A loud crash stirred Emma and Regina awake from their peaceful sleep. Gizmo woke up as well and looked at the women with a sleepy look on his face. Another crash came from downstairs and Emma flinched. That's not good.

Regina turned to Emma. "What is that?" She whispered.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know." She threw the duvet off of her. "Stay here." She told Regina before climbing out of bed. 

Regina scoffed. "Yeah, right." She said climbing out of bed as well. 

Emma didn't even know why she said that. She knew Regina wouldn't listen. With a roll of her eyes, she walked over to their wardrobe and pulled out her sheathed sword. She grabbed it and pulled it out. "Hello, old friend." She whispered, staring lovingly at the handcrafted blade. 

"Are you going to make love to it or are we going to destroy whoever broke into our home on Christmas night?"

"Jealous?" Emma asked as she headed over to her wife who was waiting by the door. 

"You wish," Regina muttered.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "Let's go protect our home."

Emma nodded then pulled the door open and poked her head out. She glanced both ways. When she saw that the coast was clear, she stepped out ahead of Regina. They both slowly began making their way down the hallway. The sound of a bedroom door opening pulled Regina's attention. They found Henry standing there. The boy looked worried and a bit guilty. Regina didn't have time to address it so she ushered him back into his room. He nodded and shut the door. They reached the stairs and Emma began taking them slowly with Regina hot on her heels. They did this quietly so that they wouldn't be detected and would have the advantage of sneaking up on the intruders. 

They reached the bottom floor and that was when they heard a high pitched giggle and some snarling coming from the living room. Emma furrowed her brow and snuck closer, Regina conjured her fireball. They headed for the living room but froze in the doorway at what they found. There were about seven or eight beasts in their living room. All of which were green with large ears and large yellow eyes. They had gruesome faces and wide mouths with razor-sharp teeth. They were running around the room knocking things over. Candles and other decorations laid on the floor, broken. 

Emma slowly snuck away from the doorway and leaned up against the wall. "What the hell?"

Regina shrugged. "Goblins?"

"You tell me. You come from a magical land." Emma hissed. Regina's mouth fell open and she started to say something but she flinched when more items crashed to the floor. 

"I've never seen goblins that look like that," Regina explained. 

"So what do we do?" Emma asked. 

"Destroy them?" Regina suggested and Emma nodded. 

"On three we give them hell..."

Emma raised her sword above her head and Regina readied her fireball but something in a pink pajama set zipped passed them. It was Runa. 

The child gasped and smiled wide. "It's Santa!" She cried.

"Runa!" Emma shouted. The little girl looked at her mother and then turned back to the living room. She squinted her eyes and smiled. 

"Elves!" She gasped. "Where's San-" she was cut off when Emma grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the way as the reef came sailing towards her daughter, it narrowly missed her and hit the wall. Henry jumped out of the way and jogged over to his family. 

"What's happening?" He asked.

"We're under attack!" Runa cried. There were some more crashes and cackling. 

"What she said." Emma agreed. "Some weird green things are destroying the living room." 

Henry furrowed his brow then peeked into the living room. He had a moment to see the green creatures tearing at Regina's designer couch. He winced, the sound catching their attention.

"Henry!" They cried then a candle came flying at his head and crashed against the wall. He leaned back. 

"They know you?" Emma asked in an urgent whisper.

"How?" Asked Regina. 

Runa merely folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, giving her big brother a firm look. He stared back at the women in his life. He appeared to be battling with himself. When Regina gave him a scathing glare he shriveled then quickly caved.

"I accidentally spilled water on Giz...." He confessed and it felt so good to finally get it off his chest. That secret was eating at him.

"Henry..." Regina breathed. 

"Dude, seriously?" Emma sighed with a shake of her head. "That's literally one of the only three things you aren't supposed to do."

"Don't blame me for this." He snapped. 

"It is your fault." Emma threw back. "You just said you spilled water on him."

"Well, if you didn't put him in the hallway because you wanted to be pervy with mom then I wouldn't have had to take him into my room." He argued. 

"Excuse me for wanting to get laid!" 

"You are so gross!" Henry shouted. "This is your fault. If you would have kept him in your room then-" 

"He was staring at us and-"

"So what? You guys are too old for that anyway."

"I'm too old to..." Emma looked at her son in disbelief. "Have you seen your mother? She's a fox. I'm damn hot myself."

"Enough..." Regina snapped. "Are you two seriously arguing about this? We have a situation. Henry, where did they come from?"

"They popped out of Gizmo when he got wet. They looked like little hairballs then transformed into mogwai. I was going to tell you guys tomorrow..."

Emma rubbed a hand over her face. "When? When did this happen?"

"Last night."

Emma scoffed. "And you didn't tell us then?"

"And interrupt you guys, no thanks."

Emma scoffed. "You're a real jerk sometimes."

Henry rolled his eyes and started to say something but Regina cut him off. "Henry, why do they look like that?"

Henry stared between his mothers. He had no idea.

"Someone ate Santa's cookies!" Runa whined. "He's going to leave coal in my stocking!"

Emma peeked into the living room. The plate of sugar cookies was turned over and milk was spilled all over. All that was left were crumbs.

It was well past midnight. They ate the cookies which caused them to mutate into those monstrosities. "So, now we know what happens when they get wet and eat after midnight," Emma said.

Runa looked up at her mothers. "So, what do we do now?"

Regina looked into her daughter's young hazel eyes. "We fix this."

"We capture them and go from there," Emma added. "Let's go."

Regina nodded and followed Emma to the living room. They stepped inside and the gremlins paused and stared at them. The ring leader looked at them. He appeared to be the most vibrant shade of green with a white stripe of hair across the top of his head -sort of like a Mohawk, while the others did not have any fur or hair. He walked over to them and stood before them. He had his hands at his sides and he stood up tall to challenge them. His face was hideous and those beady eyes were giving both women the creeps. 

His eyes narrowed and his clawed hands curled into fists at his side. When Regina and Emma stood their ground he looked displeased. He rolled his eyes drastically then started snarling and chittering. The others began to close in on them. That little asshole ordered an attack on them. 

"What the hell?" Emma said stepping closer to Regina, protectively. She raised her sword. Regina summoned a larger fireball than before. 

One of them lunged at them and Regina lit him on fire with the fireball. He screamed and started rolling on the floor to put himself out. Emma swung her sword at the others who stepped out of the way and scrambled backward. They stared at them in fear.

With Regina watching her back, Emma pointed her sword at their leader and charged him. He screamed and leaped up onto an armchair. He looked back and when he saw Emma still heading towards him, he leaped through the glass of the window, leaving behind a gremlin shape in the glass. The others screeched and did the same. Following their leader and destroying Regina's window. 

"Oh...that's not good." Emma breathed as she watched the creatures run off towards Main street. 

"It's not." Regina agreed. "Em?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Now, what?"

Emma sighed. "We deal with it." She turned away from the window and headed out of the room. She found her children waiting up against the wall where she had left them. She looked at Runa. 

"Ru, I need you to poof yourself and Henry to Grandma and Grandpa's." She told the child. "Mama and I are going to round up the Gremlins." Calling them mogwai just didn't feel right.

Runa nodded and reached for Henry's hand but he didn't take it. Instead, he shook his head. "I have to go to Violet's."

"Why?" Emma asked sharply. "Why, Henry?"

"There were originally five of them..." He explained. "Violet wanted one so I..."

Emma groaned and rubbed a hand over her face. "Come on, Henry!"

"I know... I'm sorry." He cried. "I didn't know."

Runa placed a hand on her hip. "I say I should help because my magic is getting good." 

Emma chuckled and lowered herself to her daughter. "Your magic is wonderful, baby but right now we need you safe."

Runa looked disappointed and her shoulders dropped. "Okay." She said sadly.

Emma patted her on the shoulder. "Soon. You need more training but soon you'll be as powerful as your mom and me."

Regina scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. "Now, I wouldn't go that far..."

Emma gave Regina a look. 

"What?" Regina asked with a raise of her shoulder. "It's true."

Emma rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. "Anyway, off to Grandma and Grandpa's you go."

Runa nodded her head then hugged Emma around the neck. She then went over to Regina and received a kiss on the cheek. She then walked over to Henry and hugged him around the legs. "Will you take care of Gizmo?"

Regina nodded. "We will."

"Love you, kid," Emma said.

Runa smiled. "Love you guys, too."

Runa then shut her eyes and focused. After a moment a plume of lavender smoked engulfed the child then she vanished from the room. Emma knew she'd be safe with her grandparents. 

"Okay," Emma said standing up. "We know that they've purposely replicated themselves and mutated. This means that they have a plan."

"What plan?" Henry asked.

Regina groaned out a deep sigh. "Who cares?" She rolled her eyes. "But if I had to guess it would be to wreak havoc and to take over the town."

Emma nodded in agreement. That does make the most sense. "They're heading towards Main street."

"So we have to hurry," Henry said. 

Regina and Emma nodded. "We should change though," Emma suggested. 

Regina and Henry agreed. With a wave of Regina's hand, they were all dressed in outside clothing. Emma looked down at her signature skinny jeans and boots. She chuckled. 

"Thanks."

Regina smiled. 

"Moms." Henry was dressed in jeans and a button-down shirt. "Where's Giz?"

"Bedroom." Regina and Emma answered in unison.

Henry ran upstairs. Regina and Emma waited as he moved around upstairs for a moment before coming down with one of Emma's swords and his backpack. The bag was open at the top and they could see Gizmo poking his head out.

"Uh oh." the mogwai said. 

Regina nodded. "I know, right." She grumbled before she set off to grab her coat. Emma followed suit. 

They put their winter gear on and headed outside. Henry walked behind his mothers as they walked down the porch steps and headed for the yellow bug. They climbed inside and set off for Violet's house.

They rolled down the streets and noticed that most people had seen the mogwai because they looked disheveled and confused. It appears that the creatures had made stops along the way. When they pulled up to Violet's they could see Violet standing outside with her arms folded over her chest, her mogwai was in her arms and he was still fuzzy and appeared normal. Not rabid at all.

Henry hopped out of the car and ran up to the girl. They spoke for a moment. Henry then began heading back to them. He leaned in through the window. 

"Violet's mogwai is fine. He hasn't changed. He isn't acting evil or anything. He's like Giz." He informed them. Regina and Emma shared a look. 

"Well, that's good," Regina said.

"Yeah. But the others came through here. I think I'll stay with her for a while." He said. "To keep her safe."

"Okay," Emma said with a shrug. "Stay indoors and be safe."

"Keep Gizmo with you," Regina told him.

Henry nodded. "Okay. You guys stay safe, too."

Emma grinned. "Always."

Henry gave her a smile before turning and running back to Violet. He gave them a wave before heading inside with her. 

Emma looked at Regina then turned back to the road. They were on a mission.

* * *

Along the way, they took in the destruction the rogue mogwai had left in their wake. Street lamps were down, car windows were broken into. The same went for houses. They stopped at the houses and found the families. Some were injured and some were just rattled. Emma, as the sheriff, encouraged them to go to the hospital. It would be safe there.

All evidence led up to the gremlins heading for Main Street but there was no reason to go after them without a plan and in order to have a plan they would have to find out more about them. 

"I should have read up on them days ago." Regina groaned. The guilt and carelessness of her actions were eating away at her. "I planned to do it after the holidays because then I would have time. Now, we don't have time and we have to waste what we don't have, doing something I should have done already." 

Emma glanced over at Regina and placed a hand on her thigh. When the woman looked up at her, she turned back to the road. "Don't fall apart on me now, babe. We got a magical creature that we knew nothing about and let it live in our house."

"He's so cute though." Regina pointed out.

Emma laughed. "I know but he's a lot of trouble." She sighed. "Everything will be okay. We'll get to Gold. He'll help us then we will come up with a way to deal with them."

Regina hummed in agreement. "Sounds simple enough."

Emma laughed. "Yeah..."

There was a lull of silence in the car that stretched on for a few moments. It would have even been considered a comfortable silence had it not been for the tension surrounding them. There was so much at stake. 

Emma maneuvered the street that was littered with garbage cans, bicycles, and other items. 

A glass bottle was dropped on the windshield startling Emma and causing the car swerve. She managed to regain control quickly.

"What the fuck!" She glanced in the side view and saw one of the gremlins laughing and pointing. She stopped the car and looked at Regina who looked a bit shaken up. "You okay?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"I'm going to run his ass over." Emma started backing up. The little green creature screeched then ran away. 

"Emma!" Regina shouted. "Relax. We need to come up with a sound plan."

"I have one. It's time to put them down."

"Emma, you can't just..." She didn't finish her sentence though because one of them jumped up onto the hood of the car and started banging on the windshield. Regina huffed in annoyance then with a flick of her wrist the creature turned into a porcelain figurine. It then slid off the car and shattered on the concrete. "Sorry."

Emma chuckled and started up the car again. More things were thrown at them. Some made contact and some did not. They continued on though. 

They arrived at Gold's shop in one piece. He was closed but they could see the light on. They climbed out of the bug and quickly made their way to the pawnshop. Regina touched the door and was shocked by a magical surge. She hissed and pulled her hand away. She shook her hand and winced. Emma went to check her over but the shop door swung open. They stared at it.

"Well, come on before those things get in." A voice snapped. They did not hesitate to step inside and the door slammed behind them and locked. 

"Gold," Regina said walking up to the counter where the man was standing. He gave her a disinterested look. 

"Madam Mayor." He greeted. "I'm assuming this mess is your doing."

"You didn't tell me that water caused them to procreate." Emma threw at him. 

"I assumed telling you not to do something was enough but then again, I should have known that you couldn't follow simple instructions."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be disciplined or talked down to, Gold. We just need to know how to get rid of the damn things."

Gold shrugged. "I could help but it would cost you."

"Cost us what?" Emma sighed. She was so tired of dealing. She was tired in general. 

Gold grinned. "Well, in addition to what you already owe me... I don't know yet."

Emma made a face. She really did not want to owe Gold anything but they couldn't let these little creatures destroy the town. "Fine. Deal."

Gold grinned. "Light. Lots of light. It kills them."

Emma and Regina winced. "We don't want to kill them," Regina said.

"Yeah. If we can avoid hurting them..." Emma agreed.

Gold sighed in annoyance then opened his jacket. He pulled a small item from his inner pocket. It resembled a box shape made of black stone. It glistened and sparkled like stars in the sky. He set it down on the counter.

"What is that?" Regina asked staring at the item worriedly.

"This, dearie is a magical grenade if you will. Roll it into a room and in a matter of seconds it will go off but instead of an explosion, it's target will be sucked into the crystal and transported to a new realm."

Emma shook her head. "We can't subject another realm to that." 

Gold raised a hand. "This realm is a void of darkness. They will be alone. Unable to bother anyone again."

It still seems cruel but better than burning them alive. Emma picked up the crystal and examined it with a from. "How does it work?"

"Collect them all in one place then set it off. The stone will do the rest. Stay clear of it. Any living thing in its vicinity will get sucked in and it's impossible to get you out." 

Emma nodded and pocketed it. "No problem. Thanks."

Gold nodded. "It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Sheriff." He grinned wickedly. "And don't forget my payment for your little mogwai." 

Regina looked at Emma. "What payment?

Emma shrugged. "We'll talk later."

She started pulling Regina towards the door. She opened the door for her. 

"You didn't promise him one of our children, have you?" Regina asked stepping out onto the street.

Emma followed her. "No, I did not, Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes at her. "Speaking of children..." 

Emma looked at Regina when she trailed off. The woman was standing there frozen watching something behind Emma. Emma turned around and her brows furrowed as well as she watched the cruiser coming down the street. There were gremlins on top of it, riding it and dancing to the Christmas music blasting from the speakers. As it came closer, she noticed that something wasn't quite right. There was no driver but two of her deputies were in the backseat tied up and gagged. The men looked at her with pleading eyes as they rolled by. Emma took off running after the car and Regina followed. They chased it down the street until Regina got tired of running. She threw her hand forward and the car hit an invisible barrier. Emma held her sword above her head as she charged them, the creatures screeched and scattered. The ones on the car jumped down and took off after the others. 

Emma noticed that there were way more than before.

She automatically ran over to the men and helped them out. Regina undid their bonds with magic. When she was positive they were alright, Emma began to try and get some information. "Are you two alright? What happened?"

"A bunch of people came into the sheriff station looking for shelter from those monsters. We let the people in to protect them but those things must have gotten in through a window. They went crazy and tied everyone up. We escaped, hoping to find more help and then they captured us." Explained one of the men. "Thank god you found us."

Emma patted him on the shoulder. 

"What the hell are those things?" Asked the other man.

Emma winced. How does she tell them that they're the offspring of her pet? "We'll discuss it later but right now, Regina and I are going to help you free those people and secure the station."

The men nodded. Emma patted him on the shoulder then headed for the front seat of the cruiser. Regina climbed in next to her while the two men got in the back seat again. She shook her head and started the car. 

"What a night." She muttered as they rolled down the street.

* * *

Henry and Violet ducked behind a building. Gizmo and Cinnamon were safely tucked in their backpacks. The Mogwai were chatting amongst themselves. 

"Explain to me again why you couldn't just write them away?" Violet asked as they watched the green creatures move around the streets of their lovely town breaking things and harassing the town folk. 

"Because all magic comes with a price," Henry explained. "I could write them away and it could send them to another realm like the Enchanted Forest or something. Or I could make all the magical pets disappear. I'm still not very good at this author thing. I can still make mistakes."

Violet nodded. "I get it."

"Yeah. I don't want to make things worse." He muttered. 

"You won't but I get it, Henry. We can just help your moms..."

Henry smiled at her. "You know, you really didn't have to come... this isn't your fight and you can get hurt."

Violet returned the smile and reached out her hand, taking his into it, she gave it a squeeze. "Henry, I will never make you do anything like this alone. We're partners and we look out for each other." She shrugged a shoulder. "Besides, this is kinda fun. Scary but exciting!"

"Uh..."

"Your moms have the coolest jobs keeping this town safe." The girl said. She giggled then. "You think Emma would teach me how to use a sword?" She asked before turning to observe the rogue mogwai again.

Henry was taken aback. "I could show you how to..." He muttered but she didn't hear him.

"Henry!" She gasped grabbing his arm. "Look!" 

Henry followed her finger to where she was pointing. There he could see them, standing in front of a leaking fire hydrant that they had clearly broken. There was a crowd of them and one by one they were stepping into the water. This caused them to begin replicating themselves just like Gizmo had but their offspring looked like them, green and slimy. Henry watched in horror as the older ones then led the new ones into the Rabbit Hole across the street. Judging by the screams, there were people inside.

"What do we do?" Violet asked quietly. 

Henry pulled his phone out of his pocket. "We call my moms... they'll know what to do."

* * *

Regina and Emma had managed to fight back the rogue mogwai and free the people in the station but they told them to stay put. After seeing the destruction that these things had done to her deputies who were mostly knights and princes, Emma knew that the threat was great and they needed to go. They could do this easily if they knew that their people were someplace safe and away from what was going to happen.

They were just finishing up, putting a protection spell around the station when Regina's phone started ringing. She glanced at the name on her screen and felt anxious. She answered immediately. 

"Henry, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine mom...." Henry answered quickly. "Violet and I have some info for you."

"Okay," Regina said. 

"They are purposely reproducing," Henry explained. "And a bunch of them are meeting at the Rabbit Hole."

That was wonderful news. That meant that if all of them congregated in the bar then that would be the best place for them to use the crystal. She started to tell Emma that she had a plan but then she remembered something. "Henry..."

"Yeah, mom?" He asked.

"How do you know this information?" 

"I... uh... am kinda here with Violet and Giz." He confessed. "Don't worry. We are in a great hiding place."

Regina internally groaned. "Henry, your mother and I asked you to stay safe. You can get hurt out there."

Henry sighed in annoyance. "I wanted to help. Besides, our debating over something that has already happened is just a waste of time."

Regina closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "You're right, Henry. We still need to talk about this."

"He's grounded," Emma shouted. 

"What? Why?" Henry cried.

"We didn't discuss that," Regina said to Emma. "What are you grounding him for?"

"Lying and not listening."

Regina rolled her eyes. She was not going to argue with Emma about this right now. She returned to her conversation with Henry. "Sweetheart, we have a plan so you and Violet stay put. Do not go into the bar."

"Okay, mom. I love you. Be careful."

"I love you, too, honey. You be careful as well. We'll see you soon."

"Okay."

She lingered on the phone for a moment before disconnecting the call and shoving her phone into her coat pocket. She looked up at Emma and found her watching her. "What?"

"Are you seriously mad that I want to ground him?" Emma asked dryly.

"I mean, he is our son. You can't just make decisions like that without consulting with me." Regina pointed out as calmly as she could. She really did not appreciate when Emma made decisions like that without her and Emma knew this. "These are decisions that we make together, or have you forgotten during your little vacation away from your family?"

Emma's jaw dropped and she looked like she had been slapped. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Regina asked tightening her coat around herself. She then began heading down the street, not exactly caring for the answer. Emma ran to catch up to her.

"Don't act like I've just been avoiding my responsibilities as a wife and mother." Emma bit. 

"I never said that but what I'm saying is when you're running around town playing capture the Dragon with the other knights, princes and your father... I'm at home with our toddler and our teenager. I have to put up with the tantrums and mood swings. So... Ms. Savior... I'd appreciate it if you didn't make things more difficult by doling out unnecessary punishments."

"That's totally unfair, Regina." Emma hissed. "I am protecting the town. I am keeping this place safe for our children. In case you've forgotten this place used to be a real shit show. Everyday something or someone was trying to kill our asses. As I've told you before, I am a protector by nature. I cannot rest until I know that the people I love... especially my true love and the little humans that I've created and raised with her are safe."

Regina stopped in the middle of the street and folded her arms over her chest. Despite how sweet the sentiment was, she was not going to let Emma off the hook so easily. "I get that. Since we first met, you wanted to help and protect everyone. That's just who you are but you're a mom of two now. You need to balance and prioritize. Sure, our savior needs to protect her people but you need to be home and present. I know you said you're going to work less but are you going to really be there with us? Not only physically but are we going to have your heart and mind as well?"

Emma stepped closer to her. Her defensiveness faded away and had given way to openness and a need to make everything right between them. She reached out a hand and wrapped it around Regina's wrist and pulled it away from her chest, unfolding her arms and removing the defensive stance the woman had given her. She then started pulling the woman toward her. "Come here." She whispered as she pulled her against her chest and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. When Regina relaxed against her and wrapped her arms around her back, Emma spoke in a whisper, "you three are always with me. No matter where I am or what I'm doing. If I work an overnight shift... and I fall asleep I dream of you. I'm also always with you. When you think you're home alone with the kids, you're not. I'm there. I will always be with you and you will always be with me. That has never changed and it never will. But now that I will be home more... I will be there physically as well as body and mind. I promise."

Regina nodded against Emma's shoulder. "Okay."

Emma hummed and continued to hold her. She understood that their time apart was a lot for Regina. It took a lot out of her. Their children seemed to suffer as well. She was ready to manage her time better and balance being the savior and being there for her family. "Now, about grounding Henry..." She felt the woman in her arms tense. "Okay, okay, we won't talk about it now."

Regina relaxed against her again. "Thank you."

"Yeah."

Remembering that they had something to do, Regina opened her eyes and glanced around the street. There was still no sign of the rest of the gremlins. "They're congregating at the Rabbit hole."

"Awesome," Emma said rubbing her back before releasing her. "Let's get this done."

Regina stepped back and took her hand. "Let's go..."

The pair started heading down the street but the sound of things breaking and the familiar screeching caused them to duck behind a car. They watched the wave of about fifty of the creatures run down the street in the direction of the bar. They stayed crouched down until the last disappeared from sight.

Emma's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. Regina understood that. They were vastly outnumbered and overpowered but she wouldn't give in. They had a plan and if it worked, they would be just fine. 

Regina stood. "Come on." She took Emma's hand again. They ran down the street and peeked around the corner. The gremlins turned another corner. They followed them. They passed shops and other establishments that the little monsters had destroyed on their rampage. The windows were broken into and the stores were ransacked. This is going to take forever to repair. They had their work cut out for them.

* * *

Henry couldn't take the screams that he heard inside the bar any longer so he decided to go inside and help. He asked Violet to stay outside with Gizmo and Cinnamon and he would be right back. He knew this was a terrible idea since his mothers had specifically told him to stay away from the bar and they had a plan but... he had already come to town after they told him not to and Emma already said he was grounded so what was the worst that could happen? he shook his head at even questioning that. Those things inside the bar could maim him like they had done most people they had come in contact with. It was a scary thought but still, he had to try. 

He ran around the corner and down the block to the bar. He squatted outside the door. He then slowly opened the door a few inches and peeked inside. There were easily two hundred of those things in there but they seemed distracted by the whimsical cartoon on the screen. They were eating snacks and drinking beer. Every so often one would throw pretzels at the screen. He continued scanning the room until he spotted the frightened patrons in the corner. It was Grumpy and a few others. They spotted him and he raised a finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet. They nodded. 

He watched their captors make sure they were fully distracted by the film and when the coast was clear, he waved the people over one by one. He instructed them to stay low and crawl. This works and five of the six patrons made it out. He told them to head toward Violet. When Henry turned back, Grumpy was crawling his way to him but Henry winced when the man crawled over a broken bottle. He shouted when the glass cut him and he tried to stand and hit the table. This caused the rest of the bottles and glass mugs to fall off the table and crash to the ground, alerting the beasts. Henry watched with wide eyes as they turned around and discovered their prisoner trying to escape. They all turned to the corner and when they realized that the others had escaped they started snarling and screeching angrily. They headed straight for Grumpy. Henry's heart was pounding harder than it had been before. He looked back and saw Violet waving the other people over. They all ran toward her. 

They were safe. Now, he had to help Leroy. He stood and squared his shoulders. He can do this. When they were closing in on the man, he ran inside. 

"Hey!" He shouted. They all stopped and looked at him. Even the one with the broken bottle to the man's neck. 

"Henry." Whispered Stripe. "Henry!"

They growled when they saw him then they forgot about Leroy. "Yeah, it's me. I don't know why you guys hate me but..." They forgot about the dwarf and started closing in on Henry. He tightened his grip on his sword then raised it. "Grumpy, go, get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" The man shouted back. 

"It's okay. My moms are coming. Just tell Violet I'm here."

Knowing that he had no other choice, the man nodded then ran out of the bar. Not caring that he escaped, the creatures moved closer to him and before he knew it, they pounced on him. 

* * *

Regina and Emma had scanned the town and found no stragglers. They realized that the gremlins had indeed ended up at the bar. This was excellent news for them. They made their way there. They walked the street with their guard up. Emma couldn't help but notice that her town looked eerie and very sinister all torn up like this. She couldn't wait to fix it all up. They walked toward the bar which was down the block but Emma was grabbed and yanked into an alley. She started to raise her sword but Regina stopped her. She looked at the person in front of her and realized that it was Violet

"Henry is in the bar. I tried to convince him not to go but he didn't listen." She explained. 

"Henry... danger," Gizmo said.

Regina and Emma shared a look. They both wanted to panic but they had to keep it together. They needed to save Henry and to clean up this mess. This was, of course, easier said than done. 

"Let's go." Emma sighed. Regina nodded then they headed out of the alley. "Okay so, Henry is inside the bar. This sort of messes up our plan."

Regina shook her head. "Not messes it up but we'll have to alter it."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"We may have to change the plan a bit but it stays the same."

Emma seemed to understand then. They needed to get Henry out of the bar then they could work on getting rid of their scaly green problems. They walked to the bar and stopped right outside the door. Emma looked back at Regina then pulled the door open slowly. They peeked inside and observed the room. Their mouths fell open and they appeared equally shocked at what they found. There were so many of them and they were everywhere. Some hanging from the ceiling, some at tables. Others were sitting at the bar watching what appeared to be, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." 

They spotted Henry behind the bar serving drinks while his very own sword was pointed at him. It took four of the creatures to hold it but it was effective. 

After they saw that Henry was okay, they shut the door. Emma turned to Regina. "Okay, I'm going to sneak in and grab Henry, fight my way out and once we're clear, you throw the little crystal in there."

Regina didn't look too sure. "Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"It's all we got. We have them all in one place. This is the easiest way to capture them all."

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head. "I know but... you and Henry are--"

"Going to be fine." Emma finished for her. "I'm the savior, remember?"

"That doesn't make you immortal."

"But that does make me a hero." Emma reasoned. "And heroes do what they have to." 

Regina nodded with a sad smile. "I know."

Emma kissed her softly and smiled as she pulled away. "It will be okay." She assured her, gazing into her eyes before kissing her again. Emma then turned around and exhaled, steadying herself. She then opened the door and looked back at Regina. "See you soon."

Regina nodded then Emma crept into the bar. She stayed crouched low as she passed the rowdy things. When one glanced her way she hit the floor. When he looked away, she picked up the pace and began crawling faster. When she was inches away from the bar, she tumbled behind it. She stayed low and tugged on Henry's pant leg. The boy ignored her at first, clearly thinking she was a gremlin. She did it again and again until he gave in and glanced down. His eyes grew wide and he looked so relieved to see her. She motioned for him to get down. 

He nodded then turned back to the gremlins at the bar. One screeched at him and threw pretzels at him. The others laughed. Henry fake laughed it off. He watched them a moment longer then made like he dropped his rag.

"Oops! Let me get that." He said. They ignored him which was good for him. He ducked down behind the bar. "I'm so happy to see you, mom." He whispered. "They have me serving alcohol and I don't even think I'm old enough." 

"You're not," Emma whispered before pulling him into her arms and hugging him. A loud snarl caused them to break apart. They obviously hadn't been caught yet since they could hear them singing along to the dwarf working song. "How do you think they'd respond if I told them that the dwarfs are my uncles and Snow White and Prince Charming are my parents?" 

Henry shook his head. "Who cares? let's get out of here." 

Emma had to agree. She wanted to be as far away from these disgusting things as possible. "Yeah, let's go."

They started tiptoeing around the bar and back the way they had come. They made it a few steps before Stripe spotted them. He growled and snarled alerting the others. Emma's blood ran cold. There were too many for her to fight off. She could see that now. The four who had Henry's sword moved closer to them and pointed it at them. Emma looked both ways for a means of escape. They couldn't make it to the door. They would only chase them and end up loose on the streets again. She couldn't try to round them up again. She looked at Regina who was watching her with frightened brown eyes. 

She knew what they had to do. She had to try. "Babe, do it!"

"You and Henry are still in there, I can't." She cried. 

That seemed to catch the attention of Stripe and he directed the others to go after Regina. Emma frowned. "We'll take cover. Do it!" When Regina hesitated again, Emma took Henry's hand. "Now!" She shouted as they ran behind the bar. 

Realizing, she had no choice, Regina chucked the crystal into the middle of the establishment. The sparkly crystal stole their attention and they gravitated toward it. They observed and one reached out to touch it. That was when it began vibrating. It then began spinning around until it created a vortex of silver and purple, spinning like ribbons within black smoke. The nearest one got sucked in first. The others screeched and tried to flee but they weren't quick enough and got sucked in too. Regina had no choice but to shut the door before she was sucked in as well. 

Emma and Henry ducked behind the bar but could hear the commotion going on around them. The creatures were screaming and grabbing onto things. Soon they heard less and less of them. 

"Henry..." a raspy high pitched voice said above them. They looked up to find Stripe holding onto the bar. Emma looked up and smirked. She raised her hand and hit his disgusting fingers with the butt of her sword. He screamed in pain and let go then he too was dragged towards the Vortex. There was more screaming then nothing. 

Everything was still and quiet in the bar save for the cartoon playing on the screen. Emma could feel the magic subsiding. Feeling that it was all okay, Emma patted Henry on the shoulder and stood up slowly. She took a look around. The bar was in shambles but was devoid of all gremlins. She placed her hands on her hips and nodded. 

"Well done, kid, well done," Emma said softly. "Let's go congratulate your mom. She's probably worried sick about us."

Henry stood then and stopped Emma before she rounded the bar. "Mom?"

Emma picked Henry's sword up and handed it to him. "Yeah?"

He accepted it. "I want to say sorry for giving you a hard time and being grossed out by you and mom's love." He said softly. "I'm also sorry for keeping things from you and not listening."

Emma looked surprised then smiled. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, man, I get it. I was a teenager too. I just want us to be the way we used to be. We used to hang out and eat cookies and drink hot cocoa until we got sick and your mom would take care of us." She chuckled. "I want you to know that I'm still me. I'm just a bit more mature now because I needed to step up and help raise you and your sister. I love you, man. No matter what. You can talk to me about whatever. I'm working on finding a balance between mom and friend. Just be patient with me okay?"

Henry nodded. "Okay, I love you, too." He stepped closer to her and put his arms around her, hugging her. When the initial shock wore off, she hugged him back. "I'll try to listen better and be nicer."

Emma kissed his hair. "That's all I ask." She gave him a squeeze. "Okay Hen, let's go check on our women before they worry themselves to death."

Henry laughed as he pulled away. "Yeah." 

Emma walked over to the center of the bar and picked up the crystal. She tossed it into the air then pocketed. She then headed back to Henry and put an arm around his shoulder and began leading him out of the bar. As soon as she opened the door, Henry was yanked from her and into Regina's arms where she held him tightly. Emma chuckled. She held him so long that he was turning purple. 

"Mom..." Henry panted. "Mom..."

Emma stepped in and placed a hand on Regina's back. "Baby," she said softly. "He can't breathe." 

Regina reluctantly let go then. "Sorry." She told their son. Henry laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"It's okay. I'm okay. Thanks to you guys."

Regina turned to Emma. Emma grinned and opened her arms, welcoming the affection she was about to receive.

The other woman draped her arms across her shoulders and kissed her deeply lingering for a moment. She then pulled away and took Emma's face into her hands. "Why do you continue to scare me like that?"

Emma chuckled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but I did tell you that everything was going to be okay, right?"

Regina nodded. "You did."

"And have I ever been wrong when I said that?"

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma again. Breaking the kiss, she shook her head. "No. You have not."

Emma smiled. "Okay then."

Regina returned the smile. She started to say something but she was interrupted by a little voice calling out to them. 

"Mommies!" 

Runa came running up to them with Prince Charming, Snow White, Neal, and Grumpy in tow. She stopped before her parents and gave them a serious look. "Where's the fight?"

"Over." Emma answered. "and we told you to stay with your grandparents."

The child gave her a mischievous grin. "I did." She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. 

Emma hummed. "I see." She glared at her parents as they approached. "I send her to you guys to be safe and you bring her to the fight?"

"We were home but then Grumpy showed up and said you needed help." Snow explained. She waved a hand over her bow and arrow and her husband's sword. "We came to fight but we couldn't leave the kids at home."

Little Neal raised his own sword. "We got your back, big sis."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, man, but I'd rather you and Runa be home safe."

He nodded. "I understand."

Emma nodded in return. Snow and Charming scanned the destruction of their lovely town. Snow looked devastated. "What happened?"

"Gremlins." Regina and Emma said at the same time.

The older Charmings looked confused. "Huh?" Asked David.

Emma waved it off. "It's a long story that I do not wish to tell out here." She handed Henry her sword then bent down and picked Runa up. She held her in one arm and offered Regina her other hand. When the woman's slipped her hand into hers they began heading towards Emma's bug. Henry and Violet followed. She looked over her shoulder at her parents. "If you want the story, you better come home with us."

Snow and Charming shared a look then followed as well. Leroy on the other hand head home with the other bar patrons.

The Swan-Mills family was just glad that this night was over. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Emma said into the street, pulling tired chuckles from everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stone is sort of based on the hat but I couldn't use that given the time frame so I came up with this.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little fluffy conclusion. I would call it an epilogue but given the length of the fic, I didn't really want to call it that.

Five

When they returned home, Regina walked into the living room and nearly broke down into tears at the sight. It didn't even look like her living room anymore. It was almost like a tornado ran through it. Without a word, Emma began repairing the room with her magic. Regina joined in and soon, their living room was back to the way it was. They would do this to the rest of the town. For now, Emma had sent her deputies out to check up on everyone and they are to check in with her. She couldn't leave her family at a time like this. 

They settled onto the couch and in an attempt to make it seem like a typical Christmas morning, Regina set off to get snacks for the family. Emma took that time to explain to her parents what was going on. The pair seemed completely shocked that all of this began with tiny Gizmo. Made sense because if Emma had not experienced it herself, she would not have believed it either. 

It was clear though that they all had to be more careful with him to avoid this ever happening again.

She glanced over at the little guy who was sitting with Violet's Mogwai. Cinnamon appeared to be a good boy as well. He didn't leave Violet's side when everything happened. Even his brothers came to him as Violet had told them. He was loyal to her just as Giz was to their family. It was nice that Gizmo was no longer the only one of his kind and he had a friend. She watched the pair share a hug. That made her chuckle.

"I can't believe that Regina is missing this." Snow whispered to her. Emma nodded. She had been gone for a while.

"Yeah, I'll go get her." She told her mother. 

"Hurry back." Snow said happily.

Emma stood and headed to the kitchen. There she found Regina putting cinnamon sticks inside a few mugs of hot chocolate. Some she left without. "Need help?" Emma asked as she walked over to the counter. 

Regina looked up. "Yes. Please." She waved her hand over the mugs and they reappeared on a silver tray. "Can you please take these into the kitchen?"

"Yup," Emma said reaching for them. 

"Emma?"

"Yeah, babe?"

Regina had turned her back for a moment and returned with a place of cinnamon rolls. She set them down. "What deal did you make with Gold?"

Emma winced. "Well, I told him that he can have some strands of our hair. He said he might need to make another potion like he did with my parents...."

Regina placed a hand on her hip. "And you didn't ask him why?"

"Well, no..." Emma said softly. "But it can't be bad right? True love is light magic."

Regina rubbed her hand over her face. "Used by us. Used by true love couples, Emma."

"Aren't he and Belle true love?"

"Are they?" 

"Can't he use his own hair?"

"Did you ask him?" She asked as she placed the plate on a tray with dessert plates and napkins.

Emma sighed and shook her head. "I didn't think about it."

"He probably wanted yours because you're the savior. I'm just a bonus because I'm your true love."

"Well, don't seem too happy about that..." Emma grumbled. 

Regina threw a marshmallow at her and hit her on the nose, making them both laugh. "Hush. You know I'm happy. I just wish that you didn't make a deal with the Dark One for strands of our hair, Emma."

"Eh! But it was worth it. You love Giz."

Regina tried not to smile but failed as a bright smile blossomed across her face. "I do. He is one of the best gifts I've ever been given. Except for our children of course."

Emma grinned. "Ha! I gave you those too." She nodded her head. "I'm one of the best gift-giver ever."

Regina chuckled as she picked up the tray and walked over to her. She kissed her softly. "You really are. Now come on."

She started leading Emma back into the living room where the family was sitting around as Henry recounted his adventure.

"And mom came in and boom!" The boy exclaimed. "We got them. We sucked them into a vortex sending them into the crystal."

"So, they're gone for good?" Show asked. 

"Gone for good." Henry and Emma confirmed as she set the tray down.

"So what happens to the crystal?" Charming inquired. 

"Oh..." Regina said sitting the tray down. "We're keeping that. We can't let Rumple have control over power like that..."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Emma took a seat next to her parents. While Regina took the armchair. The children were seated in front of the fireplace. The morning was surprisingly calm given the night before, even though the sun hasn't risen completely yet dawn was breaking.

After she had finished her snacks, Runa turned to Regina. "Mama, may I open my presents?" 

"I don't see why not..." Regina said with a shrug. Runa gasped and crawled over to the tree. 

She pulled out box after box and presented everyone with their gifts before working on her own. She tore through the boxes hungrily unveiling her presents. Her grandparents had gotten her a cute dollhouse that was made to look like their old castle back in the Enchanted Forest. The little girl screamed with delight then opened her second gift. This was a little toy yellow bug, courtesy of her blonde mother. Runa looked at her mother and gave her thumbs up. Emma winked at her daughter then opened Regina's gift to her. Which was an awesome black leather jacket with a matching sheath for her sword. Emma looked up and gave Regina a smile. Regina returned it.

"Thank you. I have another gift for you. It's in the car." Emma mouthed. 

Regina smiled before slipping on the necklace her children had given her. 

"Do you like it?" Runa asked as she tried on a hat from Violet.

Regina smiled at her. "I love it. Thank you." Which she did. It was gold with a lovely swan pendant on it.

Runa nodded proudly. "We got you and mommy swan necklaces because mommy is a swan and so are you. Plus! It will always remind you of each other."

Emma grinned and jabbed a thumb toward their kids. "They're good." She said picking up her own necklace and admiring it.

Regina laughed. "They are."

Henry had set his videogames and brand new console aside and was helping Neal with his remote control car, from Regina and Emma. Cinnamon had climbed in while Violet was busy opening her gifts from Henry and the Swan-Mills family. 

"Weee!" Squealed the mogwai happily as he rode all around the living room in the shiny red convertible.

Gizmo watched with wide eyes and a smile. "Gizmo?" He asked them. He pointed to the yellow bug. 

Runa giggled and opened the door for him and helped him inside. She shut the door and gave him a salute. Gizmo returned it then took off, driving the bug around with Cinnamon. They raced and played while the humans laughed. 

Once everyone finished unwrapping their gifts, the kids sat around and played with their toys. Henry and Violet mostly helped while the adults chatted quietly.

"Snow!" Neal cried pointing to the window. Everyone glanced at the window and watched the new snow falling from the sky and coating the ground in a fresh layer.

"It snowed on Christmas!" Runa shouted thrusting her arms in the air. She turned to Emma. "Mommy, can I go play in the snow?"

"Ask your mother," Emma said automatically. 

Runa turned to Regina. "Mama---"

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Regina sighed. She gave Emma an eye roll. "I don't know why your mother didn't just say yes."

Emma shrugged with a smile. "Because I just like saying that." 

Regina shook her head with a fond smile. "You are such a child."

"Mom, Dad, can I go?" Neal asked. Snow and Charming nodded. 

"Are you kidding?" Snow asked.

"We're coming too!" David added. 

"Yay!" Runa shouted and stood up. She ran out of the room and the others did the same. 

Regina and Emma stayed seated as they listened to the commotion in the foyer as everyone put on their winter gear. They chuckled then shook their heads. Soon the door opened and shut.

Emma let out a long huff then fell back on the couch. She covered her face with her arm. "I am exhausted."

"Tell me about it," Regina said.

Gizmo stopped his car at her foot. "Mama," he said and she knew exactly what he needed. She bent down and opened the car door. She then helped him out. She then helped Cinnamon out who was waiting as well. 

The mogwai then waddled over to the rug in from of the fireplace and cuddled in front of it. Regina smiled at the sight. Emma peeked an eye open and observed the balls of fur snuggled up by the fire. 

"You know... They're on to something..." Emma said matter-of-factly. When Regina looked at her she saw the sheriff lying there with her arms open, inviting her to cuddle. 

Regina didn't hesitate. She stood up and walked over to the couch. She laid down beside Emma and rested her head on her chest and draped an arm across her stomach. Emma hummed softly and contentedly as she wrapped her arms around Regina and held her tightly.

"This has been quite the Christmas," Emma muttered before pressing a soft kiss to Regina's forehead. "Who knew?"

Regina laughed tiredly. "Not us apparently and yes it has. What a Christmas."

Emma snorted. "You know we have our work cut out for us repairing the town, right?"

Regina groaned. "Don't remind me." 

This caused Emma to chuckle. "I'm sorry. Let's just enjoy this. Everything is okay. The kids are safe, outside, playing with my parents. We're snuggled up by the fire. Giz is being super cute. It's a pretty great Christmas."

Regina looked up at Emma and smiled. She was right. Just a few hours ago they were terrified, not knowing what was happening and what they were going to do but now they were spending Christmas morning like they did every year... in each other's arms. This was fine. It was perfect. 

She tilted her chin up so her lips could meet Emma in a simple kiss. "Merry Christmas, Emma Swan-Mills."

Emma chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Regina Swan-Mills."

Regina rested her head on Emma's chest and then Emma laid her head back against the cushions. The two of them just listened to their family outside having a wonderful time.

Emma's eyes began to shut but then she peeked one open and looked at Gizmo. "Merry Christmas, Giz!"

Gizmo looked at her and smiled. "Merry Christmas!" He said happily, causing the women to laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so thanks for reading!
> 
> Also a thanks to everyone who was involved in putting together this event! It was loads of fun and I really enjoyed myself! :)
> 
> Also, happy holidays and merry Christmas. I hope you all have a great one!


End file.
